Melody
by Misjie
Summary: When the daughter of Erik and Christine takes singing courses, one of her classmates is related to her parents past. What will happen when she finds out?
1. Introduction

"Melody, could you please come down please," a voice called to her.

The 17 year old girl turned her attention from her book to the door. "I'm coming," she called back. She got up from her bed and put the book aside and went to the main room. When she entered, she could see her father's face and that reminded her of her own. "Why did I have to come?" she asked.

"You've always asked if you could take singing courses, like everybody else," her mother said in her normal sweet voice.

"Not that I think you need any, I've already taught you everything there is to know about singing," the voice of her father interrupted "and we decided," her mother continued while giving her husband a small glare "that you could start lessons next week"

Melody could not believe her ears and her eyes grew wide with surprise. "You're serious?" she asked while looking at her parents. "I can go?" "Yes, but you'll have to hide your face," her father instructed her, not showing the enormous guilt he felt. It was his fault she had to wear a mask in the first place.

In his eyes, the young woman was absolutely perfect: her brown curls and pale complexion made her look a lot like her mother. The only thing in which people could recognize him as her father, was the same deformity she had (the only difference is that the left side of her face was deformed, while his right side was deformed). And her voice, Christine maybe sang with a voice of an angel but hers, it was unbelievable. Even when all the angels of heaven would sing, it was nothing compared to her voice. And he trained her the same way he trained Christine, but it was different with her, it was like she was born to sing.

"And I rent you a little apartment, so that you can live as free as you've always wanted," her father said to her. "But be careful, not everyone tend to accept you because of your face. Do not show it to anyone who doesn't deserve to know you to the fullest."

She was too excited about the fact that she could go that she forgot about her face, but when it struck her, she didn't seem to be too happy. "If anyone of the people out there even dare to put their hands to close to my mask, I make sure they'll regret the day they were born" Erik could not help but smile at her comment. She has inherited his temper and that fact already caused some fierce verbal fights between the two of them, but he was glad that nobody would ever have the chance to take advantage of her because of her temper.

"Please don't start fights from the very first moment, it'll get you in trouble," her mother warned her. "Don't worry mom, I'll be as polite as ever," Melody answered remembering a visit from her aunt Meg. That unfortunate day , she was in her worst mood and feigned to be polite and that turned out a fiasco. The result, she snapped and broke the half of the service (the fact that Erik's temper will never be restrained didn't do the whole situation good).

Shaking the memory away, she realized that she still had to do a lot before her departure: she needed to get packing, to learn her way around in Paris and most of all to deal with the stares she'll probably get from people. Christine seemed to notice the realization her daughter got and said: "We'll go to the apartment tomorrow and arrange a few thing" Melody could not have felt any more fantastic at than at that very moment. She could see the happiness in her parents eyes, although she still could spot some hesitation in her father's eyes. But he made it very clear to her that she could go without feeling guilty about anything.


	2. First day

Melody woke up and never had she felt more excited than at that very moment. The thought of going to a school, like all of the others was simply too much for her. It's not like she never met anybody but her parents (aunt Meg and her mother stopped by sometimes, and that Persian guy Nadir also visited once in a while) but this was different. This time she was in control.

She got dressed and went to the main room. To her surprise, her parents were already awake and ready to go. She still smiled at the thought of living on her own for a while. She took her time to look at the room for she wouldn't see it again in a small period. Nevertheless was she happy.

They all arrived at the small apartment and she never felt so free as she entered the apartment.

"I know it's not that big but I hope that you'll like it," her father said. Melody, still looking in awe at her new residence, answered "It's perfect, really it is. I don't know how to thank you for letting me do this, it means a lot to me" "Well, I guess you'd better thank your mother, it was she who talked me into this"

Melody looked at her mom and in less than a second she had crossed the room and gave her mother a tight hug "Thank you so much," she said to her mother. When Melody hugged her, Christine looked over to meet Erik's gaze and she was ever so glad she decided to stay with him. Erik seemed to notice this and smiled towards them. Never could he have dreamt this would ever happen to him.

He sighed knowing he would have disturb this precious moment to show Melody around in the streets of Paris.

"Melody, it's time to explore the streets of Paris, we wouldn't want you to get lost would we now" Melody let go of her mother and followed her father towards the door. He told her all the ways she need to take the first few days and maybe even weeks. "After a while you'll be able wander around the city on your own. But never let your guard down, like all cities, Paris isn't that safe to wander in when the sun has set. Especially for young woman" "With all you've thought me, it's not safe for them to attack me"

Erik laughed at the comment "True, but don't grew to confident. They may surprise you and even overpower you" "I promise you I'll be careful. Whilst having her tour around town, she noticed that people always stopped in their tracks when she and her family arrived. It annoyed her enormously, but she didn't let it show. But her father knew how she was feeling. "Are you sure you want to do this? They'll never stop starring." "Well that's their waste of time. I'm sure I'll get used to that"

Erik still felt the hard sting of guilt, but as a master of disguising his feelings nobody ever knew.

After spending the entire day showing Melody every possible route to her apartment and school ( and even to the opera), every was tired. They all needed some rest and decided to go back home. After having dinner, Melody went straight to bed and let herself literally fall onto her bed. She was exhausted by having to progress all of the new information, but she also felt extremely content. Within a minute, she drifted off to a dreamless sleep.

_4 days later_

"Melody, wake up. It's time go dear"

Melody jumped out of her bed and got dressed in less than 30 seconds. She was too excited, today was her first day of actual school. She ran to the main room and almost knocked over her dad.

"Looks like somebody is ready to go," he said while moving out of the way. "Uhu," was her only reply. She was about to enter the tunnel which gave access to the Rue de Scribe when she heard someone call to her. "Aren't you forgetting something?" her father asked. Melody stood there a little bewildered. Surely she had thought of everything.

Erik could not help but smile. "Your forgetting this," he said while handing her a new mask.

It was a black one, resembling his own, but with some red and gold decorations. She looked at it in awe. "It's not because you have to wear a mask , you can't make something fashionable out of it," he said to her. Melody didn't seem to know how to respond. Therefore, she stayed silent and just looked at her father. He seemed to understand her and gave her a small smile. "You'd better go know, you'd better not be late on your first day," her mother said entering the room. Melody woke up from her little trance, said goodbye to her parents and off she went.

As she entered the building, she was amazed by its decoration. The ceiling was painted with various biblical scenes and the walls were furnished with ornamental stones in gold leaf, a great amount of paintings and sculptures. She could have stand there for the rest of the day, just to look at the place. "Are you new here?" a boy asked. Melody, who now felt extremely stupid for just standing there answered the boy. "In matter of fact, I am"

"Okay, maybe I can show you around and make sure you get to your classes," he offered her. "That is, if you haven't already someone to show you around Miss …?" Melody wondered why the boy talked to her. The whole time people have avoided her. But then it hit her, she had been watching one of the painting on her left side and even when she answered him, she had not looked at him. So he couldn't have seen her mask. She sighed and turned her face to meet his and when she did, she saw him looking at her curious. "Are you sure you still want to show me around?"

"Why would I mind, it's not because you seem to hide your face for some particular reason I would take back my offer" "I wouldn't mind if you did, people tend to just avoid me. I thought you would too"

"Well, I'm still waiting on your answer" Melody couldn't help but smile a little. This boy didn't seem to take no for an answer. _Probably royal, always getting what he wants_ she thought. "Well because you are so persistent, I kindly accept your offer. The name is Melody. Melody Destler"

"Well then Miss Destler, you can call me Jean-Jacques. Let us start, shall we?" and he hold out his hand to her. But instead of grabbing it, she gave him a look and he drop his hand. "I guess you have singing first, then working on your acting skills and then playing the instrument you picked, am I right?"

"Yes you are, monsieur …" Melody answered. "Like I said, just call me Jean-Jacques" and with that he started walking in the direction of the singing class. The fact that she just could call him by his first name confused Melody. If he was from royal blood, he would have bragged about his title. But maybe he wanted to be an unknown boy. Maybe he thinks that they'll treat him like anybody else, when if he admitted to be royal they'll treat him extra nice. She could understand him if he didn't tell them for this reason. She wasn't likely to introduce her as the Opera Ghost's daughter. She wanted people to accept her as she was and not fright them away because of her parentage.

Melody followed Jean-Jacques and he opened the door to reveal a bunch of people who seemed to know each other for a while. She felt an outsider and Jean-Jacques noticed. "We all go to this school for 3 years now. That's the reason everybody knows everybody. Don't worry they'll accept you quickly." And with that he started to gain their attention.

"New pupil guys," he yelled. Everybody focused on Jean-Jacques and her. She could easily tell they weren't used to someone with a mask, their faces betrayed their emotions. "Everybody say hi to Melody Destler" They all said hi simultaneous. They still kept on staring at her. She didn't knew why they did. "You have to introduce yourself a little," Jean-Jacques.

Melody didn't knew if she ever felt so embarrassed in her life. She put on a nervous smile and started the introduction: "Hi everybody, my name is Melody as already said by Jean-Jacques. And I don't really know what to say else"

"You can start with telling why you wear a mask," a blond boy in the back of the class said. Some of the other pupils started to snicker and a few glared at him. "Or you can tell us where you got it, it's beautiful," one of the girls who glared at the boy asked. "Well, my father gave it to me," Melody answered.

"You still didn't told us why you wear it," the same boy said. Melody's temper began to rise. The only thing she despised from her heritage of her father was the temper, not her face. "Well sire, it's non of your business. And I hereby warn you all, if anyone even comes to close to my mask they will meet my temper. And you don't want that," she stated a little angry. _Good job Mel, now you'll never be accepted._

"Really," that boy said while walking towards her "and what it is you're going to do if I came to close to it" He made a move to grab her mask, but she was quicker. She grabbed his arm and threw him into a wall, grabbed a dagger which was hidden in one of her sleeves and threw it next to his head at the level of his eyes. When realization struck her, she just ran out of the classroom.

A few students looked at each other for a moment, and the same girl who helped Melody sprung out of her chair and said "Well done Phillipe" and then she ran to the one place she would run to if she felt bad, the ladies she entered the room she could hear what was going on inside: "Good idea Melody, throwing daggers at people within the first 5 minutes. God, I'm so stupid."

"No you're not," the girl said entering the ladies room. Melody looked up at the girl. "He needed that a long time ago. The name is Katerina," she said holding out her hand. Melody shacked hand with her. "Thanks, I know I have a short temper and I don't like it when people are messing with the mask"

"Well maybe it's a stupid question, but why do you where one," Katerina asked afraid she triggered Melody's temper. "I rather don't talk about it," Melody said with a sad look. "Okay then, now lets go back, shall we?" Katerina said and she turned to the door. "Wait," Melody yelled "I never got the chance to say thank you for coming after me"

"It was nothing, but we better go now before Madame Galure is there before us" and with that the 2 girls left the ladies room. Melody felt a little guilt when she re-entered the classroom and took a seat next to Jean-Jacques. "Are you alright," he asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine" and with that Madame Galure entered and class started.

**Auhors note: Sorry if my spelling/grammar suck. English isn't my native language. So there can be some wrong expressions. If anyone notice on, please be kindly enough to mention them to me and I will correct them.**

**Oh yeah, could you also tell me what you think of the story, because if nobody likes it I will stop this story. **

**Because I don't have much time now (the exams are coming closer and closer) it could take some time before I update. My most sincere apologies for that  
**


	3. Lessons

Madame Galura looked at the new student in her class. "I hope you've already introduced properly, because we're just going to start. No time for some small talk and questions. Class, today we're going to work on the volume of the sound. Let us begin …"

_I don't have to sing at my best, just like papa said,_ Melody thought. She then remembered what her father had said. "Remember not to sing at your best from the start, people don't need to think you've already took lessons. But don't sing to bad, you have a beautiful voice, let them hear a bit of it," Erik had told her.

She took a deep breath and started her singing with half the capacity she possessed. Jean-Jacques seemed to know she didn't do her best, he saw the half bored look on her face. He looked strangely at her. Melody didn't seem to notice that he was starring at her, but unfortunately Madame Galure noticed.

"Jean-Jacques, please focus your attention to the singing, not the eyes of your neighbour," she said with her stern voice. Jean-Jacques grinned a bit embarrassed to Melody when she turned her face to him, her face showing a little shock. The rest of the class just laughed a bit. And Phillipe just had to give his opinion to the whole situation. "Come come now, Jean, she just here and already have taken seizure of her. Give the rest of the group some time to gain her trust"

Jean-Jacques reacted quick: "too bad you've already lost it, isn't it" Phillipe just glared at him and Jean-Jacques smiled. But Madame Galure ended his victory too quick for his taste. "Everybody quiet. I don't want to hear another thing that don't concern this class. Now everybody, commence again". Melody concentrated again on singing half her capacity.

After about two and a half hours, the lesson was over. Melody lifted herself from her chair and was about to leave the room when Jean-Jacques stopped her. "What was that all about?" he asked her. She didn't knew what he was talking about, so she just gave him a look.

"You seemed as if you did not take the lesson serious," he told her "It was if you were bored" Before she could answer, Katerina joined the conversation. "Let her be Jean, she just new and already had argue with Phillipe. Don't expect that she is overenthusiastic."

"But it seemed like she was…" he tried once more. "Enough Jean, just drop it okay," Katerina said as if she warned him for something. He immediately stopped the discussion and looked at Katerina. Melody thought that he would do anything for her, the look on his face showed this anyway. Melody smiled and walked off, leaving them some time.

But immediately she regretted that choice, she didn't knew how to get to the next lesson. She was about to turn in her tracks, but a voice halted her. "Where are you going?" Melody turned around to meet the source of the voice and was surprised to see Phillipe in front of her. "I'm going to find some help in order for me to find my next class," she answered him in a cold voice.

"Well, maybe I can help you," he offered her. "No thanks, I will manage without your help," she said glaring at him. "Still a bit angry about that mask thing?"

"You think," she answered him sarcastically. She was about to turn away from him when he said: "Well let me at least give me a chance to make it up to you," he tried. "Fine, just show me the way. But don't think everything is forgiven and forgetting." "I wouldn't have thought of it," he said smiling.

At the moment Melody and Phillipe left, Katerina and Jean-Jacques came around the corner. "Oh no, Phillipe already have her in his claws," Jean-Jacques said. "I think she's smarter than that to fall for his tricks, don't worry. She probably haven't forgotten what happened this morning," Katerina said.

_A few moments later_

"Here you are," Philipe said. "Thank you," was all Melody said. She entered the room and nobody was there yet. Her eyes widened and she turned around, but all she heard was a clicking sound. "Philiipe, open this door this instant!" she yelled at him. She heard him laughing. "Now now, not so tough anymore is it."

Anger was boiling in every fiber in her body. "Open this door right now" "Or what else," he taunted her. She took a few steps backwards and then she kicked the lock as hard as she could. Luckily the lock was already a bit old, so the door opened when she kicked it.

Phillipe had not expect this. He starred in fear at Melody, who's eyes now seemed to flare with pure hate. He did not waste any time and started running. "Yeah you run, little coward. Now look who's tough"

Jean-Jacques and Katerina were walking at ease when all of the sudden Phillipe passed them with enormous speed. "I wonder what happened to him," Katerina asked. Jean-Jacques snickered a bit. Then they saw Melody walking in their direction and neither of them could contain their laughs. Melody looked at them, realizing that they've seen Phillip running down the hall and she too laughed. "Can you guys show me where to go to?" she asked.

"Of course we can, follow us," Jean-Jacques said. She followed them and after two minutes, they arrived. When they entered they've noticed that Phillipe wasn't there yet. "Probably still running from you Mel," Katerina said. They all took a seat, Jean-Jacques and Katerina sat next to each other and Melody sat alone. Their teacher, Monsieur Orfraie entered.

"Well well, it seems we have a new classmate. Please dear, tell us something about yourself." Melody looked around, noticing that everybody knew who she was (it were all the same people from last class). She figured out that the 'us' was just used for being polite.

"My name is Melody Destler and that's it. There is nothing more you need to know about me," she said. "Okay then, let's start. Class we are going to …" and at that moment, Phillipe entered the room.

"A little late isn't it Phillipe," Monsieur Orfraie said. "Go and take a seat next to Miss Destler. Phillipe looked at Melody and saw that the hate in her eyes had not decreased. He quickly took his seat. "As I was saying, today we are going to work in groups and work about the emotion anger"

Phillipe gulped silently and prayed he had not to work with Melody. Her anger could easily lead into aggression, as he already find out twice. Melody on the other hand cursed silently, anger was also one of the traits she shared with her father. She knew how bad tempered she was and she didn't want to hurt anybody this time.

Monsieur Ofraie divided the class in groups of 4, and he had put Melody together with Jean-Jacques, Katerina and Phillipe. Every group have to perform a little fight, in which one has to stay calm. Because he had seen the anger in Melody's eyes when she was assigned to work with Phillipe, he had instructed her to play the calm role.

Melody mentally cursed, and prayed that she could keep her temper down during the preparations and performance with Phillipe. Phillipe did his best to avoid her gaze. Katerina seemed to be angry with Phillipe because of what he had done to Melody.

"Okay, before thing run out of control, let us start with this assignment," Jean-Jacques said trying to keep everybody calm. "Does anyone have an idea for a argue?" Melody asked. "Maybe we must ask Phillipe, he seem to get in such situations very often," Katerina said with venom dripping from every word. Phillipe opened his mouth to say something, but he closed it in a second.

_After a little preparation time_

"It's time for the group of Miss Grabat (which Katerina's last name) is and co," Monsieur Ofraie announced. They all stand up simultaneously and went to the little stage. The very moment they got there, Katerina slapped Phillipe across the face. "How dare you even insinuate that, you pig," she yelled. "Oh like you didn't knew. God you are so foolish" he said. Then Jean-Jacques arrived. "Look who's here," Phillipe said "the little innocent boy" Jean-Jacques formed a frown. "And what those that have to mean?" he asked.

"You know good enough what I'm talking about. Sleeping with my sister while you're engaged to this troll," Phillipe said. "What troll, why you," Katerina almost attacked him. Jean-Jacques face grew angry when Phillipe had said these things. "First of all, don't you ever dare to call my fiancée a troll again or I'll rip you open with my sword. Second of all, what craziness are you talking about, me sleeping with that demon."

When he was saying this, Melody arrived. "A demon you said, well that's the first time you call me like that. Normally you call me sweetie pie." Katerina's face felt. "So it's true then" and then she slapped him across the face. "And you even dare to call me a liar," Phillipe said. He was going to attack Jean-Jacques and Melody just stood there.

How she wanted to hit Phillipe for attacking Jean-Jacques, but on the surface she remained calm, almost amused by the whole situation. She went over to Phillipe, very slowly and then touched his shoulder. "Calm down brother, he's not worth this much energy. Come home with me" Phillipe gave Jean-Jacques one last glare and then he left.

Katerina glared also at him and took off, throwing various insults at the poor boy's head.

With that their performance was over. Clapping was heard and some of the pupils started to talk about the way Phillipe and Melody had worked together, seeming to remember what had happened only this morning. After the performance, Melody regained her cold composure towards Phillipe. But it seemed as if he was trying to make up for everything that had happened.

"Wow, you're good at masking your emotions," he tried, but after he had uttered these words he could have hit himself. _Good word choice, Phillipe_ he thought. Melody just glared at him. Jean-Jacques stood behind him and said to him: "I guess you ruined it good this time" "Oh shut up," was all that Phillipe said.

A few more performances followed and the class was over. It was time to get some lunch and Katerina and Jean-Jacques had already invited Melody to join them for lunch. She gratefully took the invitation.

They were in a small restaurant where a few of their follow students were. The group asked them if they wanted to join them. And because of that, Melody sat with 2/3 of her class to have lunch. She didn't thought that this would happen the very first day.

"Man Melody, you are fantastic when it comes to cover up your emotions," a boy named Gustave said. "The way you acted so calmly with Phillipe was amazing" Meldoy didn't knew how to react so she just thanked him and said that he was also great in acting. During the meal the all made some small talk and learned a few thing about her classmates. They also asked her a few things, but she answered them shallowly, not wanting to give away to much personal information.

After the dinner they all went back to school to improve the handling of their chosen instrument. Melody, of course chose the violin. She remembered her father playing the violin for her mother. That small gesture seemed to mean al lot to her, so Melody took the liberty to ask her mother why it meant so much to her. She had answered that her own father used to play the violin, and that he took her to various small towns and even large parties to play it. She also told her daughter that he had died when she was very young. Melody seemed to understand the importance of it all and she was anxious to learn to play it also.

Luckily for her, Phillipe wasn't in this class. After her third introduction and two and a half hour of class, she just went to her own little apartment. She used her remaining time before she had to make dinner to restyle the place, putting several things in various places to see which position pleased her best.

She went on for a few hours until everything was in the right place. She was about to start on making her dinner when the bell rang. _Odd, I haven't given my address to anyone_ , she thought. She opened the door and in her surprise Phillipe stood there. She was about to slam the door shut, but he had put his feet between the door in order to make sure she could not close the door. "What do you want?"she asked him with anger in her voice. "I came here to sincerely apologize for my behaviour ."

"Like the last time I guess, in which you tried to lock me up in some random room" her anger still rising. "No, not like that. I really want to say sorry". Melody, not neglecting the education she received from her mother, said: "Come in, I'll make us some tea. But if you even dare to touch even one of my things, you' ll be found somewhere dead along the road" and with that she stepped aside, allowing him to enter her humble home.

"You live her all by yourself," she heard him ask while she was making tea in the kitchen. "Yeah, any problems with that?" "No not really, I'm just curious why it is you live alone" Melody felt like she didn't need to tell him a single thing about her personal life, so she answered him that it was not of his business.

She entered the living room with a tray with two cups of tea and set it down on a small table. She mentioned him to sit down and offered him a cup. He took the cup and waited until she sat to start talking.

" I don't know why it is that I acted in that way," he started and Melody rolled her eyes. "But it seems that because you are acting kind of mysterious, I wanted to see how you really react if I would lock you up in a room. I thought that you'll show who you really are in such a situation, because it seemed as if you put on a role in the morning." He paused for a while.

Melody saw the honesty in his eyes, knowing he really was sorry for the way he acted this morning. "But I guess I was wrong, you didn't put on a role. And I learned that the hard way. I hope you accept this explanation, because it is the only way I can put this"

Melody seemed to be in deep thoughts, she didn't knew if she had to accept his apologiy or not. "It's a shame I know what kind of actor you are, maybe this is all an act and are you deliberately trying to mess with my mind. How can I know you are telling the truth."

Phillipe sighed deep "I guess you can't know for sure. The only thing you can do is trust my words." That answer was enough for Melody to know he told the truth. "Apology accepted, but that don't mean we are on best friend terms. You still need to earn my trust"

Phillipe smiled. "Good to know, and I think it's time for me to leave, so that you can start making work of your dinner" and with that he stand up and left the room going to the front door.

After dinner, Melody washed the dishes and went to bed early. She reviewed her day and was glad she was accepted by her class and that nobody asked more questions about her mask.

Deep in the night, a dark tall figure roamed the small apartment. Melody, who was now deep asleep, didn't noticed that the figure entered her bedroom. He stood there, taking a moment to look at her and then left silently.


	4. Dinner

Melody woke up, noticing the single red rose(thorn-less and with a black ribbon attached to it) which was lying on her bed stand. Next to it lied a brief note:

_Our dearest daughter,_

_We hope your first day at school was enjoyable. Although we had hoped you'd have given us a little visit to discuss your first day. Anyhow, we sincerely hope that everything went well and will be going well in the near future._

_Yours,_

_Your father and mother_

Melody smiled and wonder how her father got in last night. But then she reminded herself that she was talking about the infamous 'Opera Ghost' and that he could get in anywhere. She then got ready to go to school. She took a bath, got dressed and then made some breakfast.

She had still some time to get to school, so she decided to walk to school. But 5 minutes later she ran in to Phillipe. "Melody, wait," he called to her the moment she was about to ignore his presence and continue to walk. But now she was obliged to wait. "Wow, what a coincidence that that we meet on the way to school," he began.

"Or maybe someone is spying on me and noticed I left my building," she said sarcastically. He looked at her as if she said something confusing. "Never mind," she said. "I can see you're still a bit angry," he said trying to make a conversation.

"Like I said yesterday, it's not because I accepted your apology that I have forgotten everything that happened." "Well, would you forgive me if I took you out for lunch this afternoon?" he asked her. Melody smiled. "Well, what about this: make it a candle-lit dinner and we have a deal," she joked.

"Consider it done," was all he said. "W-What? I was just joking," Melody tried to get out of this arrangement. "Well I certainly wasn't. I'll pick you up at 7 pm"

"Just don't consider it a date. Consider it a business meeting to smoothen the communication," Melody warned him. "Who was talking about a date?" Melody could hit herself at that moment. Why on earth did she just say that. Before she could say anything to make this conversation even more awkward, Jean-Jacques showed up and joined their walk to school. "Wow, you two made up?" he asked. "Not yet, I only…" Melody began. "But after tonight, all will be alright," Phillipe said confusing Jean-Jacques.

"I sort of agreed in forgiving him after he take me to dinner," Melody said with a sigh. "Okay than, well, I guess thing will be a little calmer in class than huh," Jean-Jacques said. No response came. "Too bad actually, the tension between the two of you was becoming funny," he tried once more. Still no response. He then gave up and the three of them continued their walk in silence.

Arriving at school, Katerina was already waiting for them (well not for Phillipe). When she saw them, she walked to them, eying suspiciously at Phillipe and Melody. Jean-Jacques noticed and quickly said:"They talked things trough. That means no more fights during classes. Such a pity" Katerina continued to look at Melody and Phillipe and then told them they were about to be late. So everybody went to the classroom.

_After the first half of the day_

"Hey Melody, do you join the rest of us for lunch?" Jean-Jaques asked. "Not really, I have some other business to attend to" "Does your business involves Phillipe?"

"God no, it's worse enough I have to have dinner with him tonight, so I'm not going to spend my lunchtime on him," Melody said with a look of disgust. "Ok then, make sure to get back in time" "I will"

Melody walked away and ventured into the city. She knew it would not take long to reach her destination, so she didn't bother to walk fast. She was going to enjoy her little walk. She saw a lot of people running down the streets, some more in a hurry than other ones, and no one seemed to notice her. She didn't mind, it was better than to get starred at. All of the sudden a small child stopped in front of her, so Melody stopped. She looked at the child, it couldn't be older than 5.

"Hello there, where's your mother? You couldn't be walking the streets all by yourself now can you?" The child still just looked at her. It was starting to annoy her, making her feel uncomfortable. "Where is your mommy? " she tried again.

"Why are you wearing that?" the child asked pointing at her mask. Before Melody could say anything, a woman, running around the streets, came to them. "My goodness, Louis don't ever just walk off again! Mommy was very worried"

"I'm sorry mommy," Louis said. The woman turned to Melody and her eyes were going wide, as if she was afraid of her. Before anything awkward would happen, Melody said: "Well you found your mother, so I'm going" and then she started walking. "Wait," the woman called. Melody stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to face the woman. "Thank you for finding my son, he tends to walk away without me knowing it". "It was my pleasure," Melody answered and took off again.

Melody continued her walk and stopped at the building she knew so well, the Opera Populaire. She walked towards Rue de Scribe in order to find the secret passage. When she easily found the passage, she once again returned to a world of darkness. She tried to be as silent as possible, trying to not let her father be aware of her presence.

"You always were bad in trying to outsmart me," a voice that seemed to come from the darkness itself said. "Well, that's because you are different from others, I do outsmart them," she said smiling. She was almost certain he could see her smiling. "Why don't we continue our conversation somewhere more illuminated," he said.

They walked trough the dark hall before they arrived at the living part of the underground home. Christine, who had heard some noise from the tunnel, turned her head towards it. From the moment she saw Melody, she practically ran to her only daughter.

"Melody, how nice of you to stop by," Christine said squeezing the air out of Melody's lungs by hugging her tightly. _If she squeeze me to death when I'm only 2 days gone, what is she going to do if I stay away a bit longer,_ Melody thought.

Christine let go of her daughter and practically dragged her to sitting corner while asking if she wanted some tea. After they all had something to drink and were seated, Christine asked Melody about the events in school. She started to tell what had occurred between her and Phillipe. She could swear that one split second, her father's eyes seemed to darken.

"And finally I kind of got me a dinner with him. I mean I was only joking, who could have thought that he'd take it serious," Melody said. Then she sighed. "What's the matter dear, it's only a dinner. After it's over, you aren't obliged to speak to him again," Christine said.

"Oh that's not the problem, believe me I'm not going to get myself in such situations with him ever again. No, the problem is that I don't know what kind of dress to wear: if I wear something very pretty, it would seem that I'm actually glad to go to dinner with him. But I have no intention to look ordinary, for it's still dinner. What am I to do mom?"

Erik grinned. "It seems that I leave this matter to your mother, so if you excuse me," and with that he stood up. "Where are you going?" Chrisine asked a little suspicious. "To my organ, why?"

"Knowing you, you'd be able to hunt the poor boy down and frighten him to death whilst telling him to leave Melody alone," She said. Melody grinned a little by the idea, it sure would be funny if he did.

"Hey, that's a good idea. I thought playing some music on the organ would be fun, but your idea is much more fun" and with that he turned to the dark tunnel.

"Erik wait," Christine yelled at him, jumping out of her chair in pursuit to follow Erik. From the moment she ran in the tunnel, she bumped into Erik chest. "You really think that I would go after him?"he asked.

"In fact, I do think that you're capable to do it," her response was. Erik smiled. They heard a distant voice: "If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen" and with that Melody went into the kitchen.

She grabbed something to eat, it was almost time to go back to school. She decided to come back after school hoping her mom would have any idea on what to wear. Melody quickly left the kitchen, told her parents she was going to get back after school.

She ran to the building hoping she would not be late. Luckily, Mr. Mélèze wasn't there yet. Melody went to her seat, grabbing her things. The exact same moment, Mr. Mélèze entered the room and they all continued the lesson.

Playing the violin, Melody remembered the times her father had played it for her mother. Involuntary, memories from her childhood came back to her. As daughter of a musical genius and former opera star, these memories were filled with music. One specific music piece came to her : 'The Resurrection of Lazarus'. It was a piece her father played a lot for her mother. Come to think of it, he always played it on specific time of year. Melody didn't know why and she never bothered to ask.

"Mademoiselle Destler, could you please stay focused," a voice called to her. Melody looked up, and saw the face of her teacher. "Excusez-moi, monsieur(Excuse me sir)," she replied. "Make sure it doesn't happen again," was all her teacher said.

The two and a half hour flew past and Melody found herself ready to go back into the Phantom's Lair. She still found it fascinating that nobody looked in the 5th cellar of the old opera house, especially now, since they're renovating it. This time her trip went without any lost children or other obstacles.

She wandered in the dark tunnel, wondering if Erik would show up this time. Alas, no company this time. She continued her trip until she came to the living part. There her mother was already awaiting her arrival.

Soon Melody was seated next to her mother and they were discussing Melody's clothing for the night. Melody wanted to look pretty, but not too pretty. She didn't want to give Phillipe wrong ideas about her feelings towards him. Erik, who was seated not too far away in order to follow the conversation, protested when Christine would propose that her daughter would wear something low-cut. Melody found it amusing, but secretly she agreed with her father.

Eventually the chose that she would were a red gown with some black accents ((.)

She liked the dress a lot and couldn't wait to crawl in it.

"What time you said he would pick you up?" Erik asked suddenly. "Uhm, I think he said he'd pick me up at 7, why?"

"Well, because it's already half past six," he stated casually. "WHAT? Now I'll never be on time," she yelled while jumping out of her seat.

"There's no need to worry my dear," Erik said "Grab the dress and say goodnight to your mother. I'll bring you to your apartment, if you don't mind it that is"

"And how are you planning to do that, I mean I know …" Melody started. "Have you forgotten Ceasar already? Poor horse, he liked you a lot and if I can recall clearly, you liked him to"

"Oh Ceasar, how on earth could I have forgotten about him," Melody stated. And with that she went to her mother, bid her goodnight, grabbed the dress and followed her father to the stables of the opera house.

The ride to her apartment didn't took too long. Melody had enough time to get in the dress and apply some make-up. While doing this she didn't thought she would have enough time to do her hair, when all of the sudden she felt someone brush her hair. She looked in the mirror to see the reflection of her father.

"You can thank me later, for now just keep focused on your make-up," he said to her. Soon she was ready and so was Erik. She turned around to face him, with a smile on her face. Then she hugged him. "Thank you," was all she said.

"It was no problem", he answered and then he hugged her and kissed her forehead. How Erik hoped this moment could last any longer, but then someone knocked on the door, most probably Phillipe.

Melody looked up, looking at the door and then at her father. "I'll hide me in the kitchen until he's gone. Then I'll go back home," he whispered to her. She nodded and released him. A second knock was heard. "I'm coming," Melody said watching her father go into the kitchen.

Then she went to the door, taking in a deep breath before she reached for the handle.

**Author's note: i have put a site were you see a picture of Melody's dress on my profile, for those who want to visualise the dress  
**

**I'm sorry for the late update, I had some things to attend to before I could finish the new chapter. I'll try to update more frequently .**


	5. The Business Meeting

When Melody opened the door, the first thing that could be seen, was Phillipe's amazed face, not one of shock more one of awe. Erik, who was hiding in the kitchen, peaked around the corner and he could see Phillipe. He was happy that Melody could inflict such reactions upon men. He was glad that she was accepted by someone, just like he was by Christine.

"What is it Phillipe? Lost your tongue?" Melody asked mocking the poor boy who haven't said a word, but continue to stare at her. Woken up from his trance by the words, he was aware that he had been starring. "Of course not, Mademoiselle. I was just thinking about the perfect way to compliment your beauty this evening," he answered.

"Yeah right, of course you were," Melody mocked him. "You were just starring, my dear boy" . Phillipe thought of an reply on that, but when he opened his mouth, Melody brought her finger to his lips. "Don't even dare to talk yourself out of that. I recognize starring when I see it," was all she said. And with that she disconnected her finger from his lips.

Phillippe had to admit to himself that he found Melody's habit to do what she wanted, disregarded etiquette, very appealing. The moment he thought this however, he tried to put that thought to the back of his mind. Like she said this morning, this was just a 'business meeting to smoothen the communication between them'.

"Are you going to stand there all evening or are we going to dinner," she asked getting a little inpatient by his silence. "But of course I will not stand here all night Mademoiselle, if you're so anxious to go, why don't we go now?" he asked extending his arm to her.

Before Melody took hold of Phillipe's hand, she glanced over her shoulder in the direction of the kitchen. She could see her father's face and mostly his eyes. She couldn't find any disapproval in those eyes, so she felt like she was ready to begin this 'meeting'.

After Melody left, Erik did what he had promised and returned to Christine. When he arrived Christine could easily tell there was something wrong. "What happened?" she asked him. "Nothing," was his simple answer. "Then why do you look so thoughtful?"

"There is something about this boy, something familiar. Although I can't quite put my finger on what is so familiar" Christine just shrugged. "Maybe time will tell you what it is."

When Melody and Phillipe exited her building, a carriage was awaiting them. Phillipe whispered something in the drivers ear before he entered the carriage. "What was that about," Melody asked pointing at the driver. "That, mademoiselle, was me giving the driver directions," he answered.

"And where would he be taking us to?" Phillipe laughed a little. "That's for you to find out is it not?"

Melody sighed a little, knowing he'd love it if she continued to find out the destination, so not granting him that pleasure she didn't bring it up.

"My my, never thought you'd give up so easily. I expected you to pry the location out of me," Phillipe said. "I thought it is very un-ladylike to pry things out of a person," was the only respond he got. "And since when do you care if you're ladylike or not"

"Touché," Melody said with a little smile. The rest of the ride towards their destination was silent. This didn't seem to bother Melody, but it defiantly bothered Phillipe. He had hoped that they could become friends after tonight, that they could forget about the unfortunate events that had occurred. But it didn't seem that Melody was willing to at least try to be friendly.

Melody noticed how much the silence bothered Phillipe, because he started to mess with the hem of his jacket. She however didn't want to do anything about it. She simply didn't care after what he had done. _He did say he was sorry, maybe I shouldn't still be so angry about it,_ she thought. She decided to say something, but she hadn't noticed that the carriage had stopped and that they had reached their destination.

"We're here," Phillipe announced. Melody looked around, she recognized this place. "Jean-Jacques told me you seemed interested in the artwork in the school hall, so I figured that Montmarte would be the perfect place to take you out for dinner," Phillipe said. (**a/n: Montmartre is known for the artists who gathered there in the mid-1800's)**

Melody looked around and saw what he meant by that, everywhere there were some lone artist with their easel and brushes. She did find it a perfect place to have dinner. She followed Phillipe when he took off to the place they would consume their meal. It appeared to be some small café, not too fancy. "Well, what do you think Mademoiselle?" Phillipe asked her.

"That I'm overdressed," her response followed. Phillipe couldn't help but laugh a little bit. "Oh, but you're not Mademoiselle. I find you extremely pretty tonight, and that for just a business meeting," he said teasingly. Melody wisely decided to keep her mouth shut at that comment. There was a thing that bugged her .

"Why did Jean-Jacques told you I looked at the artwork?" "To be completely honest, I sort of asked him what you would prefer for tonight," Phillipe said. "Do you always ask him first where to take a girl to?" Phillipe grinned.

"No Mademoiselle, I think I made a exception, especially for you". Melody just shot him a glare. Before something else could have been said, their orders were taken by some waiter. Phillipe noticed that Melody was looking with great interest in one of the buildings. Still trying to befriend her , he thought it would be a good idea to start a conversation about it.

"What's so special about it?" he asked. "Uhhm, what," she answered. "Sorry, I think I might missed what you said." "Don't worry about it, I just asked what is so special about that particular building. It seems perfectly normal."

"There's nothing special about it, in that you are correct. I just caught my eye and my father learned me a little bit about architecture and I reminded some things he once taught me," she said. "So you can sing, act and you know architecture. That's quite unusual a girl knows anything about architecture. "Well , he never had a son to pass his knowledge to and I always was a little interested in his work. That's how I came to know just a little bit about it."

"Your father's an architect, or does he just knows a little like you?" "My father _was_ an architect. He stopped being that a long time ago," Melody said not wanting to give him too much information about him. At that moment their meals arrived. They both started to eat, but Phillipe didn't want the conversation to drop.

"Why did he stopped?"

"He never told me and I didn't asked."

"What's his name, maybe I can find some buildings he made."

"And how do you expect to do that?"

"Because, Mademoiselle, I have sources."

"Right and they know everything don't they?"

"You still haven't answered my question by the way."

"What question?"

"Your father's name."

"Let me safe you some time, he didn't build anything in Paris, or France, so I would be very surprised if your sources would find anything." Melody know she just lied, but she did it to prevent someone to pry in her father's life. The end justifies the means.

"You aren't going to tell me his name, are you?"

"Nope, end of that discussion."

Phillipe got more and more interested in why Melody wanted to keep the identity of her father a secret. However he didn't push the matter in order to continue a nice 'meeting' with her.

"Ever considered becoming an architect as well?"

"No not really, I'd love to become a great singer"

"Anybody in the family who has a career in music?"

"You still try to pry into my family, don't you?"

"Involuntary, I'm just curious about you. If it make you feel more comfortable, you can ask things about my family."

Melody wondered if he would be just as closed about personal things regarding his family as she was about hers. Probably not if her guessing was correct and he would be noble, most likely he would be bragging about them.

"Hmm, let's see. Am I right you are from a noble family?"

"Yes you are, how did you know?"

"Your attitude"

"I see"

"And still you go to a school where they teach you to sing and act?"

"Yes, I don't see the oddity in that"

"Well, I thought that noble people learn that at home, tutored by a great professional."

"Most 'noble people', as you refer them to, do get tutored"

"How come you're different?"

"Oh, who says I'm different? I also got home tutored, but apparently I do better amongst other persons, so I kind of demanded that he sent me to school"

"He? What do you mean"

"My father. Oh, you don't know? My mother died a few years ago"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"No don't be. She had a great illness. It was better for her to die then to live with a great amount of pain"

"Why did you thought I knew this?"

"Kids at school tend to tell the new kid all the stuff about others, so I figured they must have told you by now"

Melody and Phillipe talked some more about all different types of things. After some time their meals were consumed and Phillipe could convince Melody to have a walk with him. He took her to the hill, called 'le but de Montmartre'. It gave a great few of Paris. Melody, who not only inherited her musical skill from her father, decided that she would consider making a painting from this view.

Phillipe saw the little twinkles in Melody's eyes when he showed her the view and was never so glad he took Jean-Jacques' advice. Philipe decided to sit down and Melody quickly followed his lead. They sat there in silence for almost half an hour, Phillipe happy that he could give Melody a good time and Melody just sat in awe looking at everything and thinking about the right way to capture this in a painting.

Melody realized that it was getting 'late' and asked Phillipe if he could take her home. Phillipe was glad she seemed to soften up a bit, because when she asked him, the normal, kind of indifferent look on her face was replaced by a look of happiness.

During the ride to her apartment, they both were silent. This time it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. Now they were thinking about their 'meeting' and they both seemed too lost in thoughts that they nearly didn't noticed that the carriage stopped moving.

Phillip, as a true gentleman, escorted Melody to her door.

"Thank you for the lovely evening," Melody stated politely. Phillipe had now captured one of Melody's hands and place a feather light kiss on it. "The pleasure was all mine" and with that he took off to the carriage that would bring him home. Melody watched until he was out of sight before she entered her apartment.

**a/n: I'm sorry it, once again, took me a time to update. I guess I had some kind of writhers block. I hope I'll be able to put on the next chapter more quicker (if that even is correct English)  
**

**Oh yeah, it seems that I have forgotten the disclaimer. So let it be known that I do NOT own the Phantom of the Opera. Only my own character are mine and mine alone **


	6. A Change In Behaviour

**And here is the next chapter, enjoy it**.

Melody woke up the next morning, getting ready for school. She almost didn't notice the small note that was placed on her nightstand. Knowing the writher of the note, she decided that she would read it after school and most likely would visit her parents. No doubt her mother was very anxious to know how everything went.

Melody quickly made breakfast and after she cleaned the mess she made, went to school. Much to her surprise Phillipe wasn't somewhere in the neighborhood , waiting for her to arrive and walk her to school. She didn't mind, she would see him in first class and he would still try to win her affection. It bothered her that he desperately wanted to befriend her, she wondered why he would want to be friends anyway. It is normal that he would want to apologize for his behavior towards her the first time they met, but that didn't explain his need to be friends. She would ask him when she got the chance.

As if it already was routine, Katerina and Jean-Jacques were waiting for Melody to arrive. She could clearly see that they wanted to know what had happened the previous evening. But before they could say anything, Melody gave them their answer. "We'll talk about it during lunch."

Katerina and Jean-Jacques nodded and followed her into the building and towards their classroom. Phillipe already was seated and when he noticed the three of them entering, he smiled politely to them and said "good morning" to each of them. Katerina still wasn't too happy that both Melody and Jean-Jacques were involved with this guy. Phillipe noticed and didn't do anything to worsen their understanding. It even seemed as if he lost interest in befriending Melody.

Melody found this strange, but decided against bothering. Madame Galure entered and decided that they would continue to work on their previous exercises. But apparently, she found that everybody sung as they should be and continued the lesson with a new song. It was a song from the opera 'Hannibal', which Melody already had seen a few times, her parents often took her to an opera.

Melody still didn't sing with her full potential, but she sings better than the first time. Madame Galure decided that she now would divide the class in different groups: a group of soprano's (in which Melody was divided), a group of mezzo-soprano's, a group of contralto's.

The boy would be divided into groups of countertenors, tenors, baritones and bass. She let each group sing a different song, made for their specific range.

Fate decided that Melody (one of the soprano's) had to sing the same song with which her mother achieved a status of prima donna, 'Think of Me'. Melody decided to go against her father's warning and put as much as possible into the song, thinking about the times she had sung this with her mother. The rest of the class seemed amazed by her song, not knowing that she could sing like she was doing now. Madame Galure thought it was best to have a word with Melody after class.

When finally each group had sang their song, class was over and everybody but Melody could leave and go to the next lesson. Melody had suspected she would be asked why she never sang like that before. She didn't knew how to answer it and said she somehow had found new inspiration to sing like that. She almost joked about the 'Angel of Music' but could hold of herself before she did.

When she arrived in her second class, lessons already had began. After explaining why she was late, they all continued. It seemed that this time they all would work with the emotion fear. _If I put off my mask it would be a whole lot easier for people to 'fear', _Melody thought. The lesson was soon over and Katerina almost dragged Melody with her, knowing they could talk about last night. Jean-Jacques followed quickly.

"Now, tell my everything that happened. Did he used any stupid trick to win your affection?" Katerina asked.

"No, well maybe if you count the walk on Montmartre, than yes he did tried."

"He took you to Montmartre, well never would have seen that one coming. I thought he would take you somewhere fancy in order to impress you or something like that."

"He sort of asked me what Melody would like," Jean-Jacques explained Katerina

"And you willingly helped him?" she yelled at him.

"Well yeah, he's my cousin after all"

"HE'S YOUR COUSIN," the two girl asked in surprise.

"Yes, his mother is … or _was _my aunt"

"And what happened next?"

"Nothing really. After dinner, in some café, he took me for a walk to the hill and we looked over Paris, which was beautiful to see. First we just stood there, watching in silence and then we just sat there, still watching in silence"

"Maybe that's the trick, he want you to think he understands you and in that way he thinks he can win your trust," Katerina thought out loud.

"If he really thinks I fall for that, he's crazy."

"I still think he just want to be friends. Why would that be wrong?" Jean-Jacques asked.

"WHY, I'll tell you why, remember what he has done? If he befriend her and pull a stunt like that again he could hurt Melody pretty bad," Katerina stated.

"Well he did apologize for that and I think he really meant that. I don't think he will do something like that again," Melody said.

"Before this conversation gets out of hand," Jean-Jacques quickly said "Why don't we grab something to eat?" and with that they went to a small café where other kids from their class sat. "Do you mind if we join in?" Katerina asked. "No, take a seat," Gustave said.

During lunch, the group talked about some random stuff, going from some book one read to stuff about the lessons. At one point, Phillipe joined the little group, but seemed indifferent to Melody. This action only caused her to be even more curious why he'd even bothered to befriend her only a day ago.

Melody was unaware that Phillipe sometimes glanced over to her direction. He could she her ponder on the possible explanation and this caused Phillipe to get a little more hope: by seeming indifferent he was able to get Melody to think about him, although he had thought about her for the biggest part of the day. He felt glad that his little plan worked. Tonight he would go visit her.

A few hours later, after the violin lesson, Melody found herself on the way to the opera house. Entering the tunnel that gave access to her parents living quarters, she wondered why she even lived alone, she visited her parents almost every day since she went to live by herself. She arrived to the living part of the underground lair and found it empty. "Well this is weird, of all the time I lived here I never found it empty. And here it is, empty. "

"Maybe it isn't empty," came the voice of her father. Melody wondered where he could be: he mastered the art of ventriloquism and he could make his voice come out of every possible thing, so she was never sure where her father was if she heard him.

At that very moment she realized that she had forgotten to read the card that laid on her night-stand . It probably only asked if she would visit soon, in order to talk about the things that had happened last night.

Melody scanned the room, hoping she would find her father. He, on the other hand, stayed in the darkness enjoying the fact that she couldn't find him.

"Okay, maybe it isn't empty, but why is it so silent?" Melody asked. "That's because your mother and I were reading, in the library", Erik answered still hiding in the shadows. "And then why are you here?" Erik smiled "I heard some noise and decided to check it out"

Christine, who now heard voices, knew that Melody arrived. She put her book aside after she put a bookmark between the pages. She calmly made her way to the main room of the house, where she found Melody. "And how did the date went?" she asked walking in the room.

"Considering it wasn't a date, it went well" Melody answered. They all took a seat and Erik and Christine were curious about what had happened. For the second time this day, she told what had happened. She told with great detail about their trip to the hill at Montmartre and the view she had seen.

Erik noticed that she liked the view a lot. He could tell that by the little twinkle in her eyes when she told about it. When she told him about her desire to capture that view trough a painting, he couldn't be more proud. He had taught her how to paint when she was little and she always wanted to learn more from him. That's why he taught her several things going from music to architecture.

"But today he acted as if he didn't care about what had happened the last days," she said. Both Christine and Erik could understand why a young boy would do that. "Maybe he just want to give you a little time to think about what happened and if you consider befriending you. Maybe he doesn't want to rush a friendship that could grow between the two of you," Christine said trying to give an explanation.

"Well, maybe that could be it. It's not if I would ask attention of him. As far as I am concerned, he can do what he wants, I don't care," Melody stated. After talking about various things, Melody thought it was time to return home. And after declining the offer to stay for dinner several times, she was on her way to her apartment.

When she got home, she started to prepare a dinner. This was the only thing she didn't like by living alone, she hated to have dinner alone. _Maybe I should invite Katerina and Jean-Jacques sometimes, at least then I won't be all by myself._ As if the world knew how she loathed having dinner alone, the doorbell rang. Melody knew it would be either her parents or Phillipe, she hadn't give her address to anybody else. She knew it couldn't be her parent( that would be weird because she only left them an hour ago). So it had to be Phillipe. The doorbell rang for a second time. "I'm coming," Melody shouted loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear. She wondered why he would come.

**There might be a possibility that the next chapter could come after a serious amount of time, I don't know if the comming week(s) I'll be able to write a lot.**


	7. The Visit

**Disclaimer: I guess I forgot the disclaimer in all my chapters, so I let you know I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, nor all its characters, that right belongs to Gaston Leroux and him alone. **

Melody opened the door, only to find Phillipe at the other side of the door( just like she suspected). "Hello Melody," he said after she opened the door. "Come in," Melody offered. Phillipe entered the little apartment and smelled that there was something cooking. "Oh, do I come on a bad time?" he asked while looking towards the kitchen. "No, not at all," Melody responded sarcastically.

"Do you want me to come back some other time?"

"Not really, I mean, you already came and I don't want to make the journey worth nothing. Besides, now I can invite you to stay for dinner so I won't have to have dinner alone"

"Okay then. If you insist, I will join you for dinner"

"Good, but I don't promise you it'll be good, or much."

"Mademoiselle, if your cooking is as good as your singing, I'm sure you can compare to the best chef's in all of France"

Melody rolled her eyes at his attempt to complement her. However she still was curious why he decided to show up, she thought it best to ask him during dinner. Involuntary, she let her mind wander to the previous time they had dinner together, that time they had a real conversation. Phillipe noticed the little twinkle in her eyes. "What are you thinking off?" he asked her. "Why do you even think I'm thinking about something?"

"Because you have that little twinkle in your eyes."

"What little twinkle?"

"The same twinkle you had in your eyes when you were looking at those buildings, remembering what your father taught you or when you were looking at Paris when we were at the Butte de Montmarte," he said matter of fact.

"I have a little twinkle in my eyes? And nobody ever told me? I'm so upset right now," she said with mock sadness.

The both laughed a little and Melody offered Phillipe to sit down, mostly because it would take a while until dinner will be ready. She offered to make some tea in the meantime, but Phillipe said she shouldn't bother. They sat there waiting for one another to start a conversation. But none of them spoke until Melody glanced at a clock, noticing that dinner would be ready any minute. "I'm going to set the table, you will stay here and wait until I call you. Don't touch any of my stuff," she warned him before she went off to the kitchen.

Phillipe was amused by the way Meldoy could react differently in just a few minutes. They were talking and laughing just a few minutes ago and now she, again, was very protective of her personal properties. Although warned, he couldn't help it to wander in her living room and look at all her stuff. There were some drawings there, and he wondered if Melody made them. Going through the drawings, he saw one drawing of a woman who looked a lot like Melody. But before he could grab another drawing, Melody got in the room and yelled at him "What do you think you're doing? I warned you not to go through my stuff"

Phillipe hadn't seen her this angry, but there was also another emotion shining through her eyes… fear. He didn't understand why she feared him looking at the drawings. Before he could say anything, Melody grabbed the drawings away from him, and noticed he only saw a few, the drawing of her mother was one of them. Luckily, he hadn't seen the picture of her father. She didn't knew what to say if he recognized the infamous Phantom of the opera.

She wasn't ashamed to be the daughter of the Opera ghost, but she didn't want to endanger her father by letting anybody, especially a nobleman, know who he really is. "I'm sorry, I know what you said, but I couldn't help myself. I didn't thought it was this important to you," he said sincerely.

"You should be lucky I don't kick you out after this," she said to him venomously.

"Or throwing daggers at me, more accurately this time," he joked, not knowing if it would worsen her mood or if she would relax a little more.

Luckily for him, she didn't got any angrier, but she didn't became less angry with him. _Oh great, all the progress we had made, gone because I couldn't help myself from looking at her stuff, _Phillipe thought. "Follow me," Melody told him. So that was exactly what Phillipe did.

Arriving in the kitchen, they just stood there, Phillipe afraid he would get her angrier if he did something other then what she told him to do and Melody waited until he would take a seat. When he didn't, she told him he could and only after a few seconds, he indeed was seated. Melody just rolled her eyes.

"What?" Phillipe asked.

"Why did you take your seat after I specifically told you you could?"

"I don't want to upset you even more by doing things on my own accord again"

"If you just had listened to me, this wouldn't be happening"

"I know, and I'm really sorry I didn't listened to you"

"You know, this is like the second time you apologize for your behaviour in merely a week"

"Before we drop this subject, who was that woman in one of those drawings?"

"Nobody of your interest"

"Your mother??"

Melody didn't say anything. She didn't want to lie anymore, but unfortunately, by not saying anything, she gave him his answer.

"Why are you so protective of your family?"

"Because they are nobody's business, okay? Now learn to live with the fact you are never getting any information about my family."

"Are they dead? Is that why you live alone?"

"No, they aren't dead and the reason why I live alone doesn't concern you."

Phillipe didn't want to make things worse, so he decided to change the subject.

"You were really amazing today in class, I don't think I had ever heard anyone sing that song that beautiful."

"Thank you," was the only thing she said. For a couple of minutes nothing was said anymore. But then Melody's curiosity came back.

"Why did you come this evening?"

"Because I wanted to talk with you"

"About what?"

"Just some small talk, I know I could have done that at school, but I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable by my constant presence."

"That's why you didn't talk to me at all"

"Yes, I do think that your friend doesn't mind it when I don't talk to you."

"Katerina doesn't seem to like you, what on earth did you do to her to deserve that. I mean, she seems very understanding, so my logical conclusion is that you did something to hurt her."

Phillipe seemed to recall the time when he met Katerina. She indeed was very understanding and didn't want to cause any trouble. She acted friendly around everybody, even around him. The first few months she even talked to him on a regular basis. But it all changed after he spread some rumors about her. The funny part was that he didn't start the rumors, no, he had heard them from some acquaintance. That acquaintance had chosen a good victim to spread the rumors. Phillipe used to like gossip about people, and when Katerina heard he had spread some rumors about her regarding a dubious affair with one of her family members, she was furious. She didn't talked to him and even acted venomously towards him.

However Phillipe didn't started the rumors, he was responsible for spreading them, he felt guilty. There wasn't anything he could to make it up to her, she wouldn't let him get close to her anymore. He really felt sorry now for losing a friend.

"Well, let's say that some false rumors were spread about her and unfortunately I spread them."

"You spread rumors of her, no wonder she doesn't like you."

"Yes, but I didn't start them, but she doesn't believe me. No wonder she doesn't actually."

"Yet, you spread them, you shouldn't have done that."

"I know, guess I have to live with it now"

"Maybe if I talk to her you can sort things out"

"Nah, I don't think so. She'll probably think I asked you to explain it to you and become even more angrier with me"

"I'm still going to try it, whether you like it or not."

A few moments passed, and neither of them had something interesting to tell. Suddenly Melody remembered Jean-Jacques and his relation to Phillipe.

"You never told me Jean-Jacques was your cousin."

"Well you never asked it, did you"

"Poor boy, he likes Katerina a lot and now she know he's your family. I wonder if that change anything for her."

"It probably will, maybe that's the reason he never told"

All of the sudden, a knock on the door was heard. Melody was the most startled of the two, for it could only be her parents knocking on her door. She got up and went to the door. Unfortunately for her, Phillipe noticed that she had paled a bit. Curiosity took the better part of him, although he knew what had happened the last time that occurred (and it was just half an hour ago). Against better judgment, he stood up and tried to see who was knocking on the door. Unknown to him, he hide in the exact same place Erik had hidden yesterday evening.

Melody opened the door and the first thing she saw was her mother's face, covered in a huge smile. Melody wondered why Christine smiled like that and invited them inside. Christine looked around, still with the same smile on her face. "You've done a lovely job on decorating. It looks really homely." "Thank you," Melody answered. She noticed that her father was looking suspiciously. She then looked at him. "Somebody's here?" he asked her, while stepping back into a shadowy corner of the small apartment. "Oh, yes there is. Phillipe is here. He's probably still in the kitchen." When she had said that both of her parents looked at her. "He stopped by to visit me when I was preparing dinner and I invited him to share dinner with me," Melody explained.

"Well, why don't you get him here, so we'll meet this boy," Christine proposed. When she had said that Erik looked venomously at her. Christine seemed to understand that that wasn't the best idea she had, but she really wanted to meet this boy. But she had no chance to change her mind, Melody was off to find Phillipe only a second after she uttered her words.

Melody didn't even know why the idea that her parents would meet Phillipe excited her this much. An even greater mystery to her was why she was this quick to find him. _Okay, I don't think he would make the association with the Opera Ghost, that was 20 years ago. And if father hides a little bit in the shadows, Phillipe might not even notice the mask, _Melody hoped.

Alone in the room, Erik glanced over to his wife. Of all her ideas, this was the most stupid idea ever. "Okay, I admit, it wasn't the smartest move to make," Christine said when she noticed her husband's glances. "but it seems she is happy that we meet, did you see how fast she run to find him?"

"Yes, I've seen. And although I'm happy for her, I'm afraid that my past is going to affect her future."

Christine saw the hurt in Erik's eyes when he told her that, it reminded her of the hurtful look in his eyes when she had torn off his mask all those years ago. "If it's meant to be, he'll have to accept you as part of her life. If he doesn't I'm afraid her temper will flare up and she'll probably don't want to see him again until he accepts it. She loves you enormously and I don't think anybody will be able to break your bond," she said.

In the meantime, Melody had asked Phillipe if he wanted to meet her family. He had chuckled a bit. "First, you tell me that your family isn't my business and now you want me to meet them?"

"Well, what can I say, I have a complex personality. Besides, my mother really wants to meet you."

"Shall we go now?" he asked.

Melody nodded and guided him into the living room, where her parents were awaiting his arrival.

**A/n: here it is, the next chapter. Enjoy, read and review please.**

**If you want to visit a forum where you can discuss fan art in all its glory, here's a site where you can do that: www Dot fanbbs Dot net ( I believe you know that the words 'Dot' should be replaced by actual dots and no spaces between the words and dots)**


	8. The Opera

When they were back home, Erik still recalled all that had happend when they wanted to ask Melody to join them to see an opera. He remembered the smile on his daughters face when she introduced Phillipe to them. Although Erik was happy to see Melody smile, he couldn't shake off the feeling that Phillipe seemed somewhat familiar. This time, he had a better view of the boy's face and he somehow recognized some features. Christine had the same feeling. But unlike him, she asked the boy if she had ever seen him before.

"I don't think so Madame, I think I would have remembered such a lovely lady," Phillipe had said to her. Erik had rolled his eyes at that compliment, just like Melody. On Christine it had the proper effect: a small blush had crept on her cheeks and she smiled. Erik had noticed how Phillipe had glanced at him and the mask on several occasions. As he recalled that, Erik wondered if he had recognized him or at least made the association.

Now at home, Christine had scowled at him for his rudeness. She said that at least he could have been more polite. "And why should I've been more polite to a complete stranger?" he had countered. "Because it matters for Melody if you approved of him even a little bit" Not knowing what to say, Erik retreaded to his organ and started to play off his frustration. Not knowing from where he knows Phillipe only added to his frustration.

Melody was doing the dishes. She thought about her parents meeting Phillipe and how they reacted to each other. With her mother and Phillipe, she didn't foresee any problems: they seemed to get along . The only thing she feared was that Phillipe somehow recognized her father, he did glanced at him every chance he had Melody made a mental note to ask him why he was looking at her father

The next morning, as Melody walked to school, she wondered what Phillipe would do if he had recognized her father. Would he tell anybody about him, or would he ask her some things about him? Could it be that he even would talk to the police?

Still occupied by her own thoughts, Melody didn't noticed she walked past Katerina. Katerina was bewildered by her friend's actions. "Melody, where you're going?" she called out to her friend. "Hmm, what," Melody said whilst stopping in her tracks. She turned around and noticed Katerina walking towards her.

"Oh sorry Katerina, didn't see you," Melody explained to her friend. "Geez Melody, what were you thinking about?" Katerina asked. "Oh, nothing really. I'm really sorry I didn't saw you" Katerina grinned. "Oh, it's nothing." Suddenly Melody noticed that Jean-Jacques wasn't around. Normally, everywhere Katerina was, he was there too. But now, it was only Katerina. "Hey, where's Jean-Jacques?" Melody asked

"Oh, I don't know. It's weird though, normally I see him when I walk to school. But this morning he wasn't around. I wonder where he is". Right on that moment, Phillipe and Jean-Jacques arrived. The girls looked with an astonished face at the two. "Since when do you walk with him?" Katerina asked Jean-Jacques, with slight more anger then necessary. "Since I felt like catching up with him," he answered.

Melody feared that the two of them were discussing the events that had occurred this week. That increased her feelings of Phillipe recognizing her father. "What was so important to both of you that you needed to catch up?" Melody asked without trying to make it look she was hiding something.

"And since when do you pry into my business and not the other way around?" Phillipe asked. Melody just gave him a glare and motioned Katerina to enter the building. She followed her, but only after a while she asked why they didn't wait for the boys.

Melody grinned at her. "Feeling awkward without Jean-Jacques constant in your surroundings?" she asked. "No, of course not" Katerina answered a bit too quickly.

"Sure," Melody said "You like him don't you?"

"As a friend, I do"

"oh come on, stop lying to yourself. The past few days, I could easily see in your eyes that you care for him more than just a friend"

"That's so not true."

Melody just looked at her friend. "Okay, maybe I like to be in his presence, but that's it."

"Keep telling yourself that," was the only thing Melody said.

"By the way, you're the perfect person to say that, isn't it"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Telling me that I have to be honest about my feelings for Jean, while it's obvious you are falling for Phillipe!"

"I'm not falling for Phillipe, I just …"

"Yeah right! I can believe you actually fell for that jerk. I mean, don't you remember what he did the first day you were here?"

"I do remember and I'm not falling for him. I'm merely starting to just be nice to him."

"And eventually his charm will get you around, I've seen this before."

"What do you mean? Did Phillipe did the same to another girl before I was here?"

"No, I didn't meant that. At a previous school I've seen it happen. The guy's a jerk and falls for a girl. After a while they date. As soon as she falls in love with the guy, he goes after another girl and the same thing happens again. I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"Believe me, the last thing I'm going to do, is getting myself hurt over some boy"

The two girls were oblivious of the two boys who were walking behind them. Jean-Jacques had a smile upon his face. "She cares for me," he said happily. Phillipe grinned at him. He was happy that his cousin found his happiness. Now it was time he worked a little about his own happiness. But he couldn't try anything now, otherwise he would prove Katerina's point. No he should have to wait just a little longer. On his way to the classroom, he was thinking that he should do something for Jean-Jacques and Katerina. Then an idea hit him. Walking in the room, he knew exactly what to do.

During their singing lesson, Melody was singing at the same old level she always did. How she longed to sing like she used to sing with her father and mother. Suddenly, Madame Galure had an announcement. "Class, in dialogue with your acting teacher and the new mangers of the renovating Opera Populaire, we decided that the opening night of the Opera, this class will perform a work of choice. Now you can choose which performance you'll work on, but Monsieur Ofraie and I have to approve of your choice," and with that she sat down on her chair and watch how the class was busy discussing.

"Maybe we could do Faust, "one boy suggested

"No, we should do something that doesn't involve devils," a girl countered.

"Why not," Katerina asked.

"Maybe we could do an operetta, maybe that will suit us better. We're no famous singers you know," Gustave proposed.

"Or an Opéra comique?"

" Good idea, then we can do Carmen"

"Or… "

The class continued to discus until one strange idea came to one pupil's mind:

"Maybe we should tell the tale of how the Opera Populaire was destroyed. Maybe we could tell the tale of the Phantom of the Opera!"

The whole classroom went silent. Melody went pale, but luckily for her, nobody noticed it. Nobody except one, Phillipe. He wondered why this idea caused her to pale.

"Don't be ridiculous, we don't even have music scores for that, or costume or an actual idea of how things REALLY happened," Jean-Jacques said. "And what if we all worked on that, if we worked together to tell the story," the boy insisted. "Maybe I can help," Phillipe suddenly said. "My father used to go to the opera frequently the time before the accident. Maybe he knows something of the Phantom." As he said that, Melody paled even more if possible. She started to feel light-headed and sick. Katerina noticed. "Are you alright?" she asked her. Melody nodded and smiled faintly. "I'm alright, just a little tired. Maybe I should go to bed earlier"

"Maybe we all can ask our parents to tell a little of what they know of this Phantom-affair. That way we can put the stories together and see what frequently is in the story and use that information"

In the end, the class decided that if they all could get the necessary information, they would work together to tell the story of the Opera Ghost. And if not, they would settle for Carmen. Melody hoped that the all the parents couldn't recall too much.

The bell rang, and everybody got ready to go to their next lesson. Melody still looked extremely pale and Katerina suggested that she should go home and rest. Melody refused, but then Phillipe and Jean-Jacques came along and they said she should listen to Katerina. Melody gave in and went home, at least they thought. She went to the only place she could get the much needed comfort: the lair.

When Erik woke up that morning, he was still in a foul mood. He still was thinking where he know Philllipe from. And the fact that that boy was glancing at his mask when they had met made his mood even more foul. Christine had tried to lighten his mood, but she hadn't succeeded in her mission. When they were busy consuming their breakfast, Christine tried once more to have a conversation with him without his temper would rise.

"Why are acting like this? When Melody went to have dinner with him you didn't seemed this frustrated. What has changed?"

"When she told us about him, she was rather angry with him. So I didn't thought she would see him a lot after that dinner. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy that somebody accepted her… as a friend. But you saw yourself how she reacted yesterday and how he looked at her. I'm afraid that she'll end up getting hurt by him."

Christine laughed a little bit. "And what's so funny about the potential hurt of our daughter?" Erik asked her, his temper rising a little bit.

"Nothing, dear. It's just… you act like every father would do when their little girl start to develop feelings for somebody"

"And how can you know, for all I know your father's buried a long time ago," he snapped at her angrily. But he regretted that the moment the words came out of his mouth, Christine was fuming and hurt at the same time.

"Unlike other people, I did had social contact with people and I did heard stories from the other ballet and chorus girls," she said while walking away as controlled as she could muster. Erik walked after her and before he could say anything, Christine turned around, said: "Don't! I don't want to hear anything coming out of your mouth for this moment" and she continued to walk out of the room.

Erik knew that he should go after her, comforting her. But he decided that he should give her some time with her sadness. Every time he mentioned her father's dead (and most of the time he mentioned it with respect, unlike he had done this time) Christine was sad for a moment. Now would be no exception and probably she would be even more upset by Erik's harsh words. After half an hour, Christine went to Erik's music room, where he was busy composing some song. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have run away like that," she began. From the moment he heard her voice, he stopped whatever it was he was doing and turned all his attention towards her. "You're sorry because you took off after I had hurt you? Really Christine, the only person who should be sorry is me. I shouldn't have said that and I'm really sorry."

"Maybe I shouldn't have laughed."

"But you had every right to do so. I thought of how I reacted and I admit it was laughable."

Christine smiled and when Erik saw he smile, he too started to smile. Then a noise was heard and Erik and Christine turned her attention to the entrance of the lair. To their amazement, what they saw was an unnatural pale Melody.

**A/n: Although Carmen is a tragedy, it is most likely the most known opéra-comique.**

**If they would perform the Phantom of the Opera, it's similar to the stage version of Andrew Lloyd Webber (and with similar to, I mean exactly alike ^^)**


	9. Music From The Opera Ghost Himself

Both Erik and Christine decided to get to Melody as fast as they could manage. "What's wrong?" they said in unison. "I think we have problem," was all Melody said.

When they all were seated, Melody began her story. After Melody completed her story, Erik sighed. He wasn't too happy with this idea to retell his story. After a long silence, he told her that she should bring some information too. Melody was surprised "Why should I bring some information, I thought you wouldn't want people to tell the story?"

"I don't want that, but if you are the only one who will not be bringing information, people might be suspicious. Especially with your mask." "So the point is to give them information in order to make it look as if we aren't related?"

"That's right. Besides, I want them to use _my_ music, not the music their minds can produce." At times like these, you always can tell how proud Erik was of his music. Mostly because his music contained his very own soul.

"Wait, you are going to give me your music? How on earth will I explain that I have the Opera Ghost's music?"

"By simply telling them that your father is a composer, who happened to be on the premiere of Don Juan Triumphant and remembered the music because it was different from all the other opera's"

"Do you truly think they'll going to buy this?"

"No, but I hope so"

"Can you give them the design of your Red Death costume as well?" Christine asked her husband.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because it will be more authentic then. Besides, you looked rather handsome in that costume," she said with a loving smile across her face. Erik smiled back at her and told her it was a good idea.

"So, that means you are going to give me the music that you used to seduce mom?" Melody asked. Erik hesitated, could he give passionate music with daring lyrics, specially designed to swoon Christine to his daughter. If he didn't, surely those fools form her school wouldn't be able to express his feelings and longings for his true love, his angel. His proud won this internal conflict.

"I guess that it means just that. But please, make sure someone qualified is playing. I couldn't stand it if some lay musician would produce the sounds of my music" Then he stood up and went to get his music sheets. When he gave it to her, he stressed that only she would keep them in posses and that nobody would make a copy of it. "You can be sure of it, dad. I'll protect them with my life"

Christine still thought that Melody looked way to pale, so she decided that it was best for her that she would go home and have some rest. Erik agreed with her and accompanied her back to her apartment. Not only to make sure she was safe, but also to make sure his music was safe. When he thought of it, he was ashamed he did this, he thought that he cared a little too much for his music. But then again, it was his only companion for most of his life, his first love.

Melody was stunned that her father would accompany her in broad daylight. She knew how he dreaded walking when everybody was able to see him and his mask. She knew how people reacted to a mask, but unlike her father, she was surrounded by love all of her life and she was able to ignore their stares. Although Erik was loved by his family, he still remembered the cruelties of humanity. Melody knew about this and she wished she could help him ignore the stares, but she realized that she'll never be able to, not even with the combined power of her mother.

When they arrived at her apartment, they were met with 3 people. Erik's first reaction was to hide as much as possible in the shadows, how little shadow there was. Melody recognized the faces: Phillipe, Katerina and Jean-Jacques. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be in class?"

"Well, we got a little worried and Phillipe knew where you lived. So we skipped acting and came to meet you," Katerina explained, eying the mysterious man who was trying to hide in the shadow. However there wasn't that much place to hide, he succeeded in hiding his face. She found it rather strange.

"Okay then. Well, it's almost time for lunch. Interested to come in and share lunch with me," Melody asked. The three students nodded and waited for the strange men to say something. Melody turned around to face her father, but couldn't see his face. So she couldn't tell if he would join them, though she was certain that he would decline the offer. "How lovely it seem to share lunch with you all, I'm sorry, but I must decline the offer," a melodic voice was heard from the shadows. Before Melody could respond, he was already turned around and was off. Melody found it a little irresponsible of her dad to disappear like a ghost.

The four of them, entered the small apartment. Jean-Jacques and Katerina didn't yet know that Melody lived alone and where trying to find her parents. Phillipe silently informed them about the situation(while Melody was putting the music scores safely away in her bedroom) , though he didn't told them the person they had met only a few minutes before was her father, who Phillipe had recognized. Katerina asked Melody if she could help preparing something to eat and Jean-Jacques and Phillipe took a seat. Pillipe warned Jean-Jacques not to touch anything, remembering what had happened.

In the kitchen, whilst preparing lunch, Katerina asked who the men she had met was. Even though she had thought that Melody wouldn't answer her question, she still had asked it. To her surprise, Melody had told her it was her father.

"Why do you live her on your own, even though at least one of her parents was alive" Katerina asked

"My parents wanted to give me some independence"

"Wow, most parents would want to keep their daughter safe, hoping a good match to marry will come by."

"Do your parents hope for a good match?"

"Uhu, I only can hope they won't give me to some old man," she said sadly

"Do they think that Jean-Jacques is a good match?"

"I haven't even told them about him, Because he is just a friend," she stated while a light pink blush crept on her cheeks.

"Right I forgot about that," Melody said laughing a little bit.

"Do your parents find Phillipe a good match?"

"I think they'll let me choose whom I marry and I don't want a romantic relationship with Phillipe"

"Right, I forgot that," Katerina said, this time it was her turn to laugh.

In the living room of the little apartment, the 2 boy were spending the time recalling memories. Jean-Jacques was particularly fond of one including a little fishing incident. Somehow he had managed to push Phillipe in the water while he was trying to catch a fish with his bare hand. The boys were aged 11. "Remember how angry you were with me?" Jean-Jacques asked in between his laughs. "Well, can you blame me. I was this close to catch the fish," Phillipe answered while putting his index finger and thumb together only leaving a small distance between them.

"Yeah, of course. You wouldn't have caught the fish if said fish were to jump in your hands" Phillipe just kept silent. "How do you plan catching Katerina's attention?"

"First, I'm going to find out whatever is very special to her. And then I'm going to use that precise something, but I hope I will make her angry by doing that. You know how she can get."

"Tell you what, what if I were the one to find out so that you wouldn't be the one to blamed. If she suspects something, just tell her that that whatever it is you are going to do, is something you think would be fit for her."

"And how on earth do you plan to get that information, you're not exactly on good terms with her"

"But I know someone who is"

"You mean… No Phillipe, I won't let you use Melody for this. It could destroy her friendship with Katerina"

"Katerina doesn't even need to know. This could be the chance you were waiting for"

"I don't know. I think if it's best if I do this on my own"

"Okay then, whatever you think is best" Phillipe said, still planning on performing his plan.

A few minutes later, lunch was ready. Everybody took a seat and started consummating the food. "So Melody, why weren't you at home. I thought we had agreed that you needed some rest,"Jean-Jacques said.

"Well, I decided that I should give my parents a visit. I can easily rest with them."

"Then why do you live alone and not with them, it's rather peculiar that a girl lives alone, yet on of your age," he continued asking.

"They agreed with me that it would be in the best interest to get a quicker improvement if I lived alone"

"Not many parents would allow that. And do you like living on your own?"

"Well, the only bad thing about it is that I mostly have to eat alone, which I really dislike"

"Well, you can always invite me if you want, this really is delicious. Where did you learned to cook like this?" Katerina asked

"My father taught me"

Three pair of bewildered eyes were now looking at Melody. She didn't comprehend what was so shocking about her last respond. "You actually mean that your father cooks?"

"Yeah, why would I lie about that."

"Because it's commonly known that women prepare the meals and not the man," Jean-Jacques stated

"Seriously what else can your father do, he's a architect, and can cook," Phillipe asked

"Well, he's a musician too. By the way I asked him if he knew anything about the Opera Ghost and apparently he still remembered the music from his opera Don Juan Triumphant"

"He recalled a whole opera?" her friends asked simultaneously.

"No of course not. It appeared that only the beginning of the opera was preformed, because the Ghost let the chandelier crash after the first 2 songs"

"And your father recalled the music?"

"He said it was quite different from the other opera's in that period, that's probably why he remembered it so well"

"Sweet, we have authentic music from his opera," Phillipe said.

"Do your father know why the Opera Ghost crashed the chandelier," Jean-Jacques asked hoping that they actually could retell the story.

"He told me that the Opera Ghost did this after the woman who was the antagonist in the opera, ripped off his mask and exposed his deformity to the audience. By crashing the chandelier, he had time to kidnap said women to his underground lair"

"Why would he kidnap her, she just de-masked him?" Katerina asked.

"They say he was in love with her and that he had written the opera to seduce her" Melody clarified.

"Do your father knows what happened after he kidnapped her?" Phillipe asked.

"No, nor do the paper in that period."

The little group was silent for a while. Then suddenly Jean-Jacques started smiling "This is very useful information. Maybe we're able to do this after all," he stated smiling.


	10. Getting To Know The Phantom

After everybody was finished with eating, it was almost time to return to school. Melody decided that she would go, now that she felt a little better (at least that's what she had said her friends, but in reality she was just relieved that her father didn't find the whole situation a reason to worry about)

Katerina suggested that she should help Melody clean up before they would return to school. The boys again, had to stay in the living room, talking being the only thing they could do to entertain themselves.

Whilst walking to school the group was talking about the story of the Opera Ghost, excited about the little fragment of information they already have. If only one student's parents know this, they were wondering what the other parents knew. Jean-Jacques was the most excited of the group, really interested in his story. Melody felt almost sorry that she couldn't tell him more, even that she knew that he wouldn't tell everybody. But she couldn't risk it.

The group parted, each of them going to a different direction. But before they went off, Melody was curious what instrument her friends played. "Jean-Jacques and I are playing the piano," Katerina said. "No kidding, you two are in the same class?" Melody asked bewildered, whilst glancing to Katerina's direction. "Sure why would that be such a surprise," Jean-Jacques answered and Katerina turned a lovely shade of pink under Melody's intense glance. It remembered her of the effect her father had in her mother. She smiled lightly to herself. "No, of course it isn't a surprise," Melody said.

"And what do you play," Katerina asked her. "Oh, I play the violin. It's something very special to me." "And why's that?" Phillipe asked. Jean-Jacques knew exactly what his cousin was up to. So before she could answer, he said "If it's special to her it's not really something of our concern, don't you think?" Phillipe knew the exact reason Jean-Jacques did that, still he was determined to discover why it was special to her. "And you?" Melody asked Phillipe. "I play something that isn't to common these days." The group glanced at him, knowing his ego surfacing. "The organ," Phillipe clarified.

Katerina thought that it was about time they would head to their classrooms. So the group bid their goodbye's to each other. Melody went to her classroom. She was booking progress in playing the violin. Soon she would surprise her parents with it. She was looking forward to her father's face when she would play the violin.

* * *

Erik was walking home. This time he didn't seem to notice the stares he received from people on the street, he was to lost in thoughts. Who were those people he had met a mere seconds ago. Surely he had recognized Phillipe, as sure as Phillipe had recognized him. But who were those other people. He hadn't heard Melody mention any other people she had met. It probably were friends, otherwise she wouldn't have invited them to stay over for lunch.

When he entered the underground home he use to share with nobody except his music, Christine's voice could be heard from the kitchen. "Has your music arrived its location without problems?" she asked him. Erik sighed and entered the little kitchen. "I just wanted to make sure Melody got home safe," he explained. Christine gave him a look. "If you were so concerned about her safety, you wouldn't have allowed her to live on her own. I know you better then you think after 20 years my dear, and I know how much your music means to you" Erik said nothing and just took a seat, his face expressionless. "What's wrong?" Christine immeadialty asked, knowing if her husband puts on that face, he pondered over something.

"Now that they are trying to reconstruct what had happened 20 years ago, I was thinking about how I forced you to stay." Christine remembered herself clearly how he had done that. Erik had made her choose between life and death: should she had left him, he would have killed her childhood friend and her love, if she stayed with him the boy would live. She also remembered the first few months she had stayed down with him.

Erik had arranged for them to wed soon after the incident, so that Christine would be with him for all eternity. Even Raoul De Chagny wouldn't be able to break a legally binding marriage. Erik didn't expect Christine to share bed with him, not event on their wedding night. He knew she still loved Raoul and he didn't want to force anything. He was sure that Christine would learn to love him like he loved her, he would give her time.

At first, the only thing that made Erik sure she was still alive was her breathing. Most of the time Christine sat there, starring into infinity. Erik would talk to her, but to no avail. He sometimes lost his temper, but she didn't even blinked when that happened. He even sang to her, remembering what effect his voice had on her in the past. But even that didn't helped. Erik started to get worried. At some point, he had retreated to his room, leaving her be. After a few hours, Christine finally did something, she went to search Erik. When she was just sitting there, Erik somehow always made his presence known: he talked to her, sang to her, played music for her, sometimes he composed. With all these things, Christine could hear him, but now, she truly was alone. She first had searched all the rooms in the house, all but one. His bedroom. She dreaded that room, the coffin , the score of Dies Irea, it all gave the room a cold atmosphere.

Since he was nowhere to be found and he hadn't told her he was out to purchase something, she was sure he had to be in there. She had mentally prepared herself for this conversation before she had knocked on the door. Erik had heard a knock on his door, knowing for sure it was Christine. He was glad she somehow had found the energy to find him. He had opened the door, only to find a fearful looking Christine. He knew just how much he hated the room, so he had stepped into the hallway and closing the door. "You where nowhere to be found and I didn't want to be alone," she explained why she knocked on his door. "And I shouldn't have left you alone, I'm truly sorry for that," he answered her looking at her lovingly. How he loved her and knew how sad and broken she felt, it almost killed him to see her like that. He had hoped that he she would start to open up to him soon, he couldn't take much of this any longer.

"Would you be so kind to follow me to the living room?" she had asked him. He gladly complied with her wish. When they had arrived in the living room, Erik, once more, started a conversation. How surprised he was when Christine had joined the conversation. Surprised, but glad. Not too long after that, Christine slowly began to live again. And eventually, she developed feelings for her husband. She knew he was a murderer and very dangerous when cornered, but still she developed feelings for the men behind the mask , a very passionate, loving man. A year after their marriage, Christine had found out that she loved him.

Christine woke up from her thoughts and gave Erik a loving kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you, and I'm glad I choose to stay. Nobody could love another person like you can. Your passion for me, our daughter, is greater than humanly possible."

"They were right then when they said I wasn't human," Erik said and then he kissed Christine.

* * *

The afternoon lessons were soon over and the group went their separate way to home. When Phillipe returned home he immediately went to his father's library, knowing for sure that was the place to find him. "Father, are you here?" he asked entering the library. "Yes I am, why? Something happened at school?" his father asked. "Yes, our class has been honoured to perform at the reopening of the Opera Populaire."

"Well, that's nice. What are you going to perform?"

"Someone suggested that we should retell the tale of the infamous Opera Ghost. So we have to ask our parents what they remember from that period" As Phillipe said this, his father paled.

"What's wrong father?"

"Not too good memories"

"You know something about him then," Phillip stated.

"Yes I do. I was the patron of the Opera Populaire in that time. Perhaps I can inform your class with my knowledge of this Phantom."

"You're coming to my school to tell them about the Ghost?" Phillipe questioned his father.

"If you don't mind that, I'd be glad to help you all out"

"You can come at 10 o'clock, if that suits your planning."

"I'll be there" and after that Phillipe left. Raoul sat back in his chair. How he wished he could forget everything about that damned madman, but he couldn't. Raoul remembered Christine that moment and wondered what had happened after she sacrificed herself in order to keep him alive. How he had pleaded that she shouldn't, but to no avail. She doomed herself to a life living with a madman. Raoul's mood grew somber.

* * *

Melody went straight to her parents, wanting to tell them that Erik's plan had worked. But halfway the way, she reconsidered: only her friends had believed it, she still had to find out what the rest of the class would say. She then decided to just go home.

The next day, all the kids in her class were talking about the information they had gathered. They all were talking and Jean-Jacques was busy writing everything down. When everybody was ready, Jean-Jacques realized that everything they had was mostly based on gossip. He read out loud what he had written down and everybody saw it was gossip talk. It was then that Phillipe would come to talk about what he knew, since he was involved in the Opera Populaire's business. Everybody thought it was a good idea.

Madame Gallure found that they had spent enough time on the Opera Ghost and now it was time that they should focus on their singing. Now, more than ever did the group did their best. Lessons soon were over and everybody went off to acting lessons. They all knew Phillipe's father would come and he probably held some important information. Phillipe went to the entrance of the school, so that he could guide his father to the classroom. As always, Raoul De Chagny was right on time.

"Hello father," Raoul greeted his father.

"There you are. I'm glad you are here, I don't think I would never had find the precious room I have to be"

Phillipe grinned. "Well, follow me then," he said and motioned his father to follow him. Only a few moments later, Raoul was met with a group of students dying to know what had happened with the Opera Ghost.

"Hello everybody. I heard that you want to know some information about the Phantom of the opera. I'll tell you what I know."

He started his story with the rehearsal of 'Hannibal' where he was introduced as the new patron of the opera house. He still remembered the new managers and how they were introduced to the diva, Carlotta Guidicelli. Raoul stopped his story to ask if they would use the real names of the persons. The group decided that they best would change the names.

Raoul continued his story. That night, he attended the gala where the new managers were introduced. For some reason, Carlotta (who was named Charlotte in the school play) didn't preformed that night but was replaced by Christine. Raoul decided that he wouldn't bring up her last name, so that the kids could use the name Christine.

He then told them about their friendship, the scene in the dressing room and everything that had happened from there on. He hesitated when he should tell what happened after Don Juan Triumphant. He decided to tell them, seeing he was the only one who could. Nobody knew where Christine was.

During the story, Melody had retreated herself in the corners of the room, hoping she could avoid showing her mask to Phillipe's father. If he knew this much about her father, it could be possible that he recognized her mask, as it looked a lot like her father's. If he would, that most likely would complicate things and she even could lose her 'normal' life and friends. She wouldn't risk that. For now, she would stay in the shadows.


	11. The Voice

The days after Raoul De Chagny had told his story to the class all past at an enormous tempo. However a few gaps were still there, the students of Melody's class were busy writing a script , designing costumes and composing music Melody offered to be responsible for the music (and she didn't wanted help from anybody in this task). It seemed that all their spare time was used in creating this new play. That's why they all went to Phillipe's house after the lessons. There they all could work together. Melody was too occupied to even notice that she hadn't visited her parents in a while. She decided that she would visit them as soon she could get away from everybody.

Eventually, the end for the day was there and everybody went to their respective homes. Melody was on her way to her parents . Arriving at Rue Scribe, she checked if all the music scores were still ther , thinking to herself that it was stupid to check them now and not when she left Phillipe's house. Glad to see that every lest piece of paper was still there, she entered the dark tunnel. Walking in the living quarters of the underground home, she let her presence be known be calling "Knock knock, I'm home" to the first pair of ears found. And those were her father's.

"How lovely to see you drop in," he said semi-sarcastically. "I'm sorry that it's been a while. We were kind of busy creating art," she declared. Christine joined the room. "Oh, do you have all the information you need?" she asked.

"Not all, there are still some gaps about what happened to Christine after the gala. It seems nobody knows. I do wonder how we are going to fill up these gaps" Melody stated. "Did you get that much information from the parents? I never would have thought," Erik said. "Well we were lucky that Phillipe's father was the partron of the opera house during …"

"What?!," Erik yelled. "You mean that that boy's father is Raoul De Chagny?" Both Christine's and Erik's face turned an unnaturally pale colour. "Uhu, but he didn't exactly told what had happened after Don Juan. I mean, he said that he can't remember that particularly event very clearly. But he did say something about a noose and a ultimatum"

"What were his exact words," Erik asked her a little angry. "He told us that somehow a noose was thrown around his neck and after that he had been chained to a fence by that same noose and another was put around his neck. After that, the Phantom had given an ultimatum to Christine, something about staying or her lover would die. The next thing he told us was him being in Rue Scribe surrounded by policemen."

Melody had easily detected that he was withholding some information, she saw it in his eyes and body language. "I believe he could recall more but he didn't told us," Melody said. "Did he saw you?" Erik asked. "No he didn't. I stayed in a corner of a room."

"Good, if he would have seen you he would have recognized the mask, no doubt of it" Erik couldn't think of what would happen if he did recognized her. He actually didn't want to find out either. But eventually someone will make the connection. He just hoped that wouldn't happen soon.

"What did happened that night of the gala?" Melody asked. "Nothing that you need to know my dear," was Erik's respond. "And how am I going to fill the gaps if you don't tell me?" "I'm sure your creative mind will come up with something."

"by the way, I'm in charge of the composing. Well, I actually begged if I could, without help from anybody," Melody said. "And because I give you my music, it isn't that big task for you is it?" Erik asked skeptically. "Hey, I have to keep our little secret, that requires some energy. That's why I don't do much for this production," she answered him. Erik smiled when she explained her logic to him. Christine shacked her head slightly. "That she has from you," she said. Melody stayed the rest of the day with her parents.

Phillipe sighed when everybody left his home for today. He was glad that the whole group was working on this project and that the already had accomplished a lot, but he was equally glad if they all left. Now he had some time for his personal project. He retreated to his room.

Raoul sometimes went to check the group to see if they didn't made too many mistakes. But everything was going like it had happened ( not 100% correct, but at least 95%). When he at some point retreated from the room the kids were busy, he passed the music room. Someone was playing the piano. The tunes created by this person were familiar to Raoul, it seemed to be that it was a small part from the Phantom's opera. Unfortunately the door was closed, so he couldn't peek in. He wondered who could know this music.

That evening, Raoul went to ask Phillipe who was responsible for the music. "Oh, that's Melody. Why?" "She played a music piece that was used in the Opera Ghost's opera. How does came in possession of that music?"

"Her father's a composer who remembered that exact score, strange huh?"

"Indeed it is," he answered, deciding that he should have to know a little more about this Melody and her father.

"What are you doing?" he asked Phillipe bewildered.

"I'm practicing to play the violin?"

"Why, I thought you learned to play the organ at school"

"Yes, I do. But I also would like to play the violin." Phillipe recalled that the violin was something special for Melody, although he still didn't know why.

Another day at school had passed and everybody were on their way to go to Phillipe's place. "How's it going with the music, Melody?" Gustave asked. "Oh, it's going good. I'm almost ready with one of the songs where Christine told about her angel of music." "I didn't knew you could compose," another student said. "It's something I do in my spare time," she lied.

"Can we hear it, please?" A girl named Jillian asked. "Sure, if you really want to" and with that they continued their journey. They all arrived and everybody went to begin at their tasks. Raoul thought it would be a good opportunity to find out some more about Melody. He went to the music room when he heard voices, the door locked for some reason.

"What on earth are you doing here? It's not that good idea of you to come here. If they would find you…" Melody said.

"I'll be long gone before someone opened that door."

"It's still not a good idea. Why are you here?"

"Can't I come to help you pass your time? We both know you're not that busy, I gave you the music."

"And the things I don't know you help me with when I'm home."

Raoul stopped to listen to the conversation, he recognized the voice which accompanied Melody's own. At this point he had a flashback. He could remember how Christine's dressing room door was locked. The voice of that monster had sang to her, commanding she should come to him. Poor Christine was still under the impression that that voice belonged to an angel. She had followed him without question.

He wondered why the Phantom gave the music to Melody. Did he wanted to revive his music through this school play? Or did he other intentions? And did he still lived under the opera house, even after the mob had went to his lair? Does Christine lived there too?

All these questions and more went through his head. "What are you doing father?" Phillipe asked. Raoul realized that he couldn't uncover the Phantom's presence now. The Phantom probably ( actually Raoul was sure) heard Phillipe calling him.

"I just came by, wanting to ask Melody how the composing went. ," he answered.

" It looked to me you were eavesdropping."

"How can I be eavesdropping when she is composing? You can hear music throughout the whole hallway if played." Phillipe admitted his father had a point there, but it still looked suspiciously enough like eavesdropping. That moment the door of the music room went open and Melody walked out. "Oh, did I interrupt anything?" she asked when she saw that Phillipe and Raoul were looking at her.

"No, of course not," Phillipe told her. " I was just looking for you. They all ask if they could hear some music. "Well, let them come then" Melody said and retreaded to the music room. Phillipe called everybody together and they went to hear Melody play.

The moment Raoul had turned around and faced Melody he knew why the Phantom was accompanying the girl. He recognized the half-face mask. Although hers was black with some red decorations, it was the form of the mask: it was the exact mirror image from the Phantom's mask. As music started, Raoul pondered about what to do next.


	12. The Confrontation

The sounds of the piano filled the air. How lovely it was to hear his music played by none less than his own flesh and blood, his daughter. He smiled to himself from his hiding spot, which happened to be in the garden. He had left the window open in order to hear the music. Suddenly a breaking of a twig was heard nearby. Erik acted upon instinct, he shrank back in the shadows caused by the various trees.

"I know you're there. And I also know I won't be able to find you. So come out of where ever it is you're hiding," the former Vicomte De Chagny said (after Raoul's brother died, he became the new Comte, which makes Phillipe the new Vicomte). Still no movement. Erik wished he had brought his Punjab with him, but luckily for Raoul, he had forgotten it. Raoul tried another tactic. "Lovely girl it is. She looks a lot like Christine"

Erik couldn't control longer. In merely a few seconds, Erik had pinned Raoul against a tree. His golden orbs burning with rage. "Don't you ever talk about one those two women again," Erik hissed at him. Raoul, still terrified of Erik's temper, noticed that Erik hadn't brought his Punjab lasso with him. "Forgotten your little lasso?" he tried to sound brave, but Erik heard how Raoul's voice shacked, even only a little bit. "You honestly think I need that lasso to kill someone?"

"You will not kill me," Raoul said.

"And what makes you so sure"

"Do you want to kill your daughter's friend's father? I'm sure she'll be delighted when she find out"

Erik couldn't take it any longer. He took a swing at Raoul, knowing he couldn't kill him, but he could knock him out. At least that would calm his temper just a little bit. Raoul fell limply on the ground. Erik knew it was time to take his leave.

For no apparent reason, Katerina decided to look at the great view while Melody was playing. What she didn't count on was to see how Phillipe's father fell to the ground and a dark shadow was creeping away. She shrieked, uttering her surprise. All the eyes went on her. "Phillipe, isn't that your father?" she asked while pointing to the three where Erik had fled from only a second or two before. Not only Phillipe, but also the majority of the class went to the window. They were all surprised to find Raoul De Chagny on the ground. Phillipe sprinted downstairs into the garden.

Jean-Jacques told one of the servants to go fetch a doctor. The rest of the class didn't knew what to do. Melody on the other hand, took her scores and went off.

Erik arrived at home. One could easily tell something was amiss. "What happened?" a concerned Christine asked. "Let's put it this way, I happen to come across one of your old friends." "Raoul! What happened?"

"Somehow he knew I was there. It probably wasn't too difficult to find out, even for him. Melody played some of my music. Combine that fact with her appearance and suspicion is on its way."

"Did something happened when he found you?"

"No not really, just a nice little conversation."

"A nice little conversation, is that what you call knocking somebody out?" Melody asked when she appeared on the threshold.

"You what?" Christine yelled.

"Did nothing that he didn't provoke. And why are you here, you shouldn't have run away Melody. It's best if you went back."

"Yeah because people surely didn't noticed my absence," she responded sarcastically. "but you're right. I'll go back" She smiled before saying the next thing "Do you want me to say hi to him?"

Erik just rolled his eyes. "Just let him know people don't mess with you okay?" "Sure will do," she said and with that she was off again.

The doctor arrived not long after he had got the call. After examining Raoul, he came to the conclusion no damage was done, only some large bruising. He had regained consciousness. Phillipe had asked him what had happened, but he refused to answer him. "Where's Melody?" he asked. "I think she has gone home, just like the rest had. Why?"

"I think I need a word with her," was all he said. The same, Melody re-arrived at Phillipe's house. She noticed that the rest was gone and they probably didn't notice she was gone too. _Damn, I should have just gone home after the incident, _she thought.

"Melody, what are you doing here?" Phillipe asked.

"Oh, uh, I- uh- think I forgot some scores. And I came back to retrieve them," she said. Phillipe knew something wasn't right, Melody would never forget her music. "My father wants to talk to you," he said to her.

Melody paled a bit. "Oh, about what?" "He didn't tell me. Come, I'll bring you to him." They walked the way in silence. Just before they would enter the room where Raoul stays, she asked Phillipe how he was doing. "Fine, he just has some bruising," with that Phillipe opened the door. The moment he opened the door, Raoul looked right into Melody's face. How she looked like Christine, except for the cold look and the mask.

"Phillipe, would you mind to give us a moment?" Raoul more demanded than asked. Phillipe exited the room and closed the door. Melody knew her parentage would be discussed. "So, you're the child of the infamous Phantom of the opera," Raoul stated. "Yes sir, I am," she answered as cold as she could muster.

"Do you all still live underground?"

"Sir that is not of your business. Besides, do you think I'm stupid enough to tell you where we live, so that you can inform the police? I know what my father had done in the past."

Raoul sighed. She really had the temperament of the Ghost. "How is your mother?"

"She's doing fine. Maybe I can persuade my father to let her visit you. You were childhood friends, weren't you?"

"More than that in fact. We loved each other. Your mother only stayed with him because she wanted to safe my life. Great father you have huh?"

"I can't justify what he had done, but I do know that my parents love each other very much. But it seemed you grew over her, getting married and starting a new life."

"What could I do, my status obliged me to," Raoul was starting to get a little angry. Truly this girl had her father's tongue.

"Did you loved her?" Melody suddenly ask.

"What?"

"Did you loved your wife?"

"Of course I did"

"Then don't be bitter about the loss of my mother. You found your happiness, even if it was with another woman. I'll arrange for her to come visit you by the end of the week. But that's all I will do. Good day sir," and with that she went off.

She collided with Phillipe in the hall. She grew angry. "You've been listening?" she asked her, venom dripping from her every word. "No of course not. I just …" "Good," Melody cut him off. "I'll take my leave," and without explaining a thing she was gone. She didn't went straight home, or to her parents house. She knew that Raoul could have ordered someone to follow her, hoping to learn the location of her parents.

She walked in the city, anger fading with every step she took. She walked around for about an hour, thinking it was safe for her to return home. She entered her apartment and was surprised to see her father. "You followed me to Raoul's house, didn't you?" she said

Erik chuckled. It didn't surprised him that she knew that, she would have done the same if she stood in his shoes. "Interesting conversation you had." Melody's eyes widened "You heard that?"

"Of course I did, I'm just to eavesdropping people. It's been a long time, so it was rather nice to do that after all these years. Oh, your mother will drop by at De Chagny house tomorrow." "Good, then at least I kept my promise. Do you mind leaving? I'd really could use some rest," Melody said.

"No, problem dear," Erik said, went to kiss her forehead and went off. Melody went straight to bed.

At school, the accident with Phillipe's father was the number one subject to talk about. Especially because Katerina said she had seen a shadow pass by Raoul. Many speculations were discussed. Some said the attacker was one of the persons who worked for the Comte De Chagny and who wasn't too happy with some made arrangement. Others said it was a rival landowner. But the speculation most discussed was one that said the Opera Ghost heard of what was going on and avenged himself, hoping to kill Raoul after he had told everything that had happened.

"Ridiculous," some said. "If the Opera Ghost wanted to kill Raoul, he would be long dead by now" Many agreed with the statement.

"But what if he knew when he'd kill the Comte, all of Paris would be looking for him, again"

"He already escaped their clutches once, I believe he could have done it again," Melody said. After that last argument, an uproar of agrees and disagrees were heard. At that moment, Madame Galure entered the classroom. "What on earth is so important to create such a pandemonium of voices?" she asked.

"The eventually return of the Opera Ghost," Jillian said. Madame Galure just rolled her eyes "Why would he return? After the affair with Christine, I think he'd be stupid not to flee and never come back. The police even searched his home under the opera. Why would he come back if the police knows where he lives?"

The whole class was silent. Madame Galure had a point there. "Well, no answer? Good, then we can continue the lessons," she said and started.

Nothing significantly happened, not even during acting. But then Monsieur Ofraie started asking when the script and music would be done. "I think that might take another few weeks," Jean-Jacques said. "Oh, good. Tell me, how far are you?"

"I think we finished the first 3 acts," Gustave said.

"Excellent! Copy the pages for everyone, in a week were holding auditions"

The uproar of the beginning of the day started once again. Everybody was excited. They all wanted to play a significant part in their production. Even though they knew not everybody would be able to do a big part.

"Hey Melody, what do you think? Who in this room has the best change to be one of the lead's?" Jillian asked. "I mean, you wrote the music, you must be able to know who could sing their part the best"

Surely Melody didn't expected the question. "Uh, I don't know… yet. But I'm sure the teachers would know best"

"What do you want to do?" Katerina asked her. "I think it's best if I stayed behind the scenes, with the mask and stuff"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot for a moment. But what if we got you a flesh coloured mask and put some make-up on the edges? From a distant, nobody would notice"

"I still think it's best if I stayed behind the scenes," she said.

Christine couldn't delay it any longer. She should just go and visit Raoul. "What are you waiting for my dear?" Erik asked her. "You've been waiting all day. I think it's time to go and visit your _friend" _It could be heard easily that he didn't like the proposal Melody had made Raoul, but he thought that his Christine earned a visit to her former lover. "Yes, yes, probably it is," Christine said. She grabbed her purse and kissed Erik goodbye. "I'll be back soon, it won't take long," she reassured him. "Be safe, okay?" he asked her. She nodded and went to the dark tunnel.

After a trip to the De Chagny estate, Christine explained the reason for her visit to the servants. The led her into a room and soon after that Raoul entered. "Hello Raoul," Christine said.


	13. New Ghost?

Christine. She stood there before him, the same beautiful woman who had left him all these years ago. And now finally she was here, with him. How he had longed for this moment. "Hello little Lotte," Raoul greeted her. "How you've been?" she asked him.

How could he express how he had felt the moment she had left, for now it was all he could think off. "Not too good in the beginning. But I managed to go on after you decided to stay with that monster."

"He's no monster Raoul, he's …"

"I must say, I longed to save you from him. All those months after that fateful night, all I could think about was you," he said. Sadness had now crept over the persons in the room. "But you found your happiness somewhere else, didn't you? I'm sorry to hear she has left this world"

"Hmm, the second women I that left me for an angel." Christine didn't wanted to talk any longer about these sad things.

"Please Raoul, let us no longer talk about these things. How was she?"

"Lovely, perfectly shaped to become a noblewoman. She loved music too, but I don't think it meant that much to her as it does to you. Phillipe inherited his love for music from her."

"You named your son after your brother, what has become of him?"

"He was found dead that the same night you stayed down there. Rumors said it was the Opera Ghost who killed him."

"Oh Raoul, I'm so sorry to hear that"

They talked for some time, recalling memories they shared from the time in Perros-Guirec. Before Christine stood up to go home, Raoul said one last thing. "We can start anew, you know. We can flee, far away from Paris, he'll never be able to find us."

"Raoul, you know I can't. I'm married to him and I love him. Besides, I've got Melody to think about. I couldn't leave her behind."

"We can take her with us. And then it will be like old times, remember them?" Unvoluntary, Christine's mind drifted off to her trip to the roof of the opera house. There she had sung her devoting love for Raoul. "Raoul, I don't feel the same way for you now as I did then. You're only a friend to me now, not a lover. Please try to understand," she pleaded. By the look of Raoul's face you could tell he understood. He wasn't too happy with it, but he understood. "Perhaps, we can visit each other more frequently?" "I'd love to. But you must excuse me, I have to go home. Goodbye Raoul"

"Goodbye Christine," he said and watch her leave. Leave him to go back to the monster for a second time. If she thought he would give her up without a fight, she clearly was mistaken. He had any intention to win her affection back and steal her away from him. His eyes drifted off to a picture of his deceased wife. He had loved her too, but not in the same way he loved Christine, still love her. He had never dreamed to see her again, but a cruel twist of fate had decided against that.

"She's gone. She said she'd returned soon, that it wouldn't take long. Now the boy must have somehow swooned her. No, I mustn't think these things, she loves me and she'll be faithfull. There's no way she would betray me," Erik rambled. He thought he'd better calm down before Christine came home, he knew what temper problems he had. He wouldn't want to lash out on her. "It only drive her in his arms," he added. " Believe me, that would never happen," she said, standing right behind her husband.

In all his rambling, Erik hadn't heard Christine walking in the tunnels to the underground home. "Christine," he said surprised. "What the heck took you so long? It's not like you had to tell each other your life story," Erik added tempered. "Why Erik, we haven't seen each other in 20 years, there's a lot to catch up with," she said innocently. "I'm glad you're home," he said giving her a kiss on her cheek.

That night, Melody woke up. She tried to go back to sleep before she'd had to go to school. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't find sleep anymore. She got dressed and took her dark cloak before she went outside. Glad she was the daughter of Erik, and therefore had learned how to be almost invisible in dark spaces, she walked the streets. She had never seen Paris in the dark and was sure she'd discover something tonight. She somehow stumbled upon a fight between two men, seemingly drunk. Knowing she would get in trouble if they saw her, she stayed in the shadows of the night. The fight was getting worse and worse, these men seem to fight with broken bottles. At one point in the fight, one man swung his broken bottle at the other's throat. And he didn't miss his target, blood oozed out of the large gash. Choking sounds came from the man's throat. As Melody watched him dying, she took a few steps backwards, disgusted by the scene playing before her. But by doing this, she hit a bottle that was lying on the floor.

The man heard this, and in all his drunken logic, he instantly went to check the place the noise came from. There he discovered a small figure hiding in the shadows. He could easily tell it was a feminine figure. "Well well well, what do we have here?" he tried to sound threatening. "Go away chap, before you'll get hurt," she said with detachment. The guy laughed. "Trying to be tough huh? Let's see how tough you are after I'm done with you"

Within a second, Melody had the man pinned against the wall with his arm twisted behind his back, a knife placed against his throat. "Who's tough now huh?" she said. "Now get out of my sight," she said. She let go of the man and before he went off, he looked at her face only to be surprised to see a black half-mask.

He hid in the nearest tavern open. Luckily for him, there were a few men he know. "What the bloody hell happened to you? You look like you've seen a ghost," one of those men said creating laughter with the other guys. The man paled even more. "A ghost, perhaps it's just that what I've seen."

Melody decided it was best to return home. Before she had the chance to leave the alley, she was grabbed by someone. Thinking it was stupid of herself that she hadn't heard the attacker coming closer to her, she turned her head in the direction of the person grabbing her arm. By doing this she came face to face with none less than her own father. She looked at him questioningly. "If I called you by your name, people might hear me and then they know who you are," he answered her unspoken question.

"Why are you here?" Melody asked her father. "I could ask you the same thing. Don't you know how dangerous it can be on the streets at night?"

"If you had seen what I did back there you shouldn't say it's dangerous for ME" Erik chuckled. "Oh I say. But not everyone is some drunk with no real fighting skills"

"He had skills enough to kill a man," she retorted. "Ah, but therein lies the tricky part: the guy he killed was drunk too and they both fought out of instinct"

Melody knew better than to start an argument with her dad, so she went back to her original question. "Why are you out tonight dad? Surely there must be more interesting things to do than wandering the street's if you're all alone with your partner"

"Melody," he warned her "Not a too proper subject to talk about is it" "Ow, but I thought of having a playing music. Now who's the one bringing up improper subjects" Erik shook his head lightly. "I couldn't sleep and I went out for a little walk"

"Same here," Melody said. "But I think it's best if I went home now, seeming as it is school tomorrow. Have a lovely evening stroll," she said as a goodbye and went home. "Wait a minute," Erik said. Melody stood still. "How rude off me not to ask you to accompany you home," he said walking to his daughter. "I'd be delighted if you did," Melody answered and the two of them went to her home.

"A female Opera Ghost? What gave you that idea" one man said. "Like I said, she wore the same sort of mask like they said he did"

"And that automatically makes her a female Opera Ghost? Tsk, she wasn't even in the opera dumbass. More off an Alley Ghost then," another said laughing with his own joke. "But she didn't kill you, that's a difference is it not? I mean, everybody said that a person who came in touch with the Opera Ghost was killed, like Buquet," the first said again. "Then it's best you don't meet her a second time, maybe she only kills at the second encounter."

They speculated for a moment who she was and what this "Alley Ghost" wanted.


	14. The Identity

Everybody was busy. And excited. Within a week, the auditions would take place and they all were practicing their singing. Even the place where the students went to eat was now filled with song. During this lunch break, all were questioning each other about what their chances were to actually get a role. Melody on the other hand was quite absent in these conversations. She decided to leave the others be and headed to Montmartre. There she used the sketchpad she brought with her when she left her home. She flipped through the pages, filled with drawings she had made. Some were of her mother and father, on others, her previous home ( and thus the Phantom's lair) was displayed. Looking at them brought back many memories. She smiled at them and started drawing the Parisian view.

* * *

Phillipe had arrived a little bit later than the rest at the restaurant. Even before he had entered he knew the students were there. When he entered, the first thing that he took notice of was the absence of Melody. Normally she would be here, joining Katerina and Jean-Jacques for lunch. He wondered why. "Hey, has anyone seen Melody? Normally she's here at this time of day"

"She was here, you just missed her. And before you ask, no, I do not know where she went off to," Jillian said. "But why isn't she here?"

"She says she doesn't want to play a role in the performance. I think she doesn't want to hear our constantly babbling about it," Katerina said. "Why doesn't she want to, I mean, she wrote the music, she off all people should know best how to sing it perfectly and yet she doesn't want to sing it?" "She believes she's better off backstage. If you ask me, I think it's because of her mask. You can't blame her, really. All people ever would do is stare at her"

"Until they hear her sing, man, what a voice. Still I don't believe she learned to sing that way at school," Jean-Jacques said " I wonder where she learned that. Too bad she's really secretive about her past"

Phillipe sat down to have his lunc.

* * *

Melody decided to skip the gathering at Phillipe's house, she wasn't in the mood to pretend. She went home and started to read a book, one of the few she had smuggled from her father's collection. And it seemed he haven't noticed it yet, otherwise she wouldn't be able to find it and there was a great chance there would be a message. Feeling rather good about that fact, she started.

"Jean-Jacques, have you seen Melody, I can't seem to find her," Katerina asked. "No I haven't seen her. Actually I haven't seen her since lunch. Maybe she was feeling ill and went home," he suggested. "I'm going to have a look, okay" she said and told everybody she wasn't feeling too and was going home.

* * *

During a rather lovely passage of the book Melody was reading, somebody knocked on the door. Melody sighed, hoping it wouldn't be Phillipe. She didn't want to tell him where she has been. He doesn't need to know everything she did. "I'm coming," she said as loud as she could without really yelling. Melody wnet to open the door and to her surprise she found Katerina on the other side of it. "Katerina? Come in please," Melody politely invited her in. "Would you like some tea?" she asked while Katerina was entering. "That would be lovely," came as answer.

Melody went immediately to the kitchen, forgetting the book that still was lying on in the sofa. Katerina saw the book and couldn't help herself looking what she was reading. _Oh curse you, human curiosity, _she thought. It seemed that Melody was reading Edgar Allen Poe. Katerina grimaced when she discovered this. She really wasn't into this dark literature.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for that. I should have put it away," Melody said as she walked into the room, noticing the grimace on Katerina's face. "Oh no, don't be. It just not my kind of book, that's all." "The tea will be ready soon. So tell me, what's the reason you honour me with a visit?"

"I wondered why you didn't come to Phillipe's house today. What's wrong, you seem so sad all day, what happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm just a little tired, that's all."

"That's no reason to be sad is it. Now please tell me what's on your mind"

Melody sighed "It's this whole thing with the performance. I guess it bothers me that I won't be a part of it"

"I guessed as much. But we've discussed this already, if the mask bothers you we can always make you a flesh coloured mask. From afar nobody would tell."

"People will look even more at me when they notice that I wear a mask afterwards, and I don't want to wear a flesh-coloured mask all the time. It's a part of who I am, I'm not going to change that."

Katerina understood. "I'm sorry Melody, I shouldn't have brought that up, I know it's…"

"Please Katerina, it's what everybody would have suggested. Don't be bothered about it"

Suddenly a knock was heard. Melody wondered who it could be, if Katerina was already here, the boys would wait after she was back. Melody opened the door and when she did, she was a little panicked. The person in front of her entered the apartment. "Hello Melody, your father noticed you weren't at the De Chagny's and sort of sent me to check on you, are you alright," Christine said, completely unaware of Katerina's presence. "Mom, I have a visitor. Maybe it's best if you'd return later, you can tell father I'm alright."

At that point Christine had turned around, facing Katerina. "Oh my, I'm sorry Melody. You're right, it's best for me to leave" "Oh not at all, I am the one who should get back. We still have a lot to do," Katerina said looking straight at Christine "Excusez-moi Madame, but do I know you from somewhere, you seem oddly familiar"

This is what Melody feared, if anyone would recognize her mom, they would be able to make the connection from her mask to the Opera Ghost in no time. "No I don't think so Miss, we never met before," Christine replied. Katerina was still intensely looking at Christine. She drew in a breath and her eyes widened in recognition. "You are Christine Daaé, oh my god." Then she looked at Melody and her eyes widened even more. "Your mother's Christine Daaé, no one knows what happened after that thing with the Phantom and you wear a mask! Oh my , you're the Phantom's daughter" Luckily for Katerina still was seated in the sofa, otherwise she would have surely fell.

Melody and Christine looked at each other, not knowing what would come, nor prepared for it. But it seemed that Katerina was already over the initial shock "So that's what happened, she hooked up with the Phantom" She noticed the looks she got from the other two women in the room. "Don't worry Melody and Miss Daaé, I won't tell" A look of relieve washed over Christine's and Melody' face. "Wouldn't want him to come after me for knowing his little secret," Katerina added as a joke, but it seemed only she saw it as a joke. "Oh, I don't think he would. He doesn't want the Phantom be brought back in the headlights," Christine tried to assure Katerina. "Oh, I meant it as a joke really."

"Oh, right," Christine said while a blush crept to her cheeks. Katerina was smiling. "That explains a lot actually," she began. "The knife throwing, the exceptionally good voice, being able to hide in shadows." Melody slightly paled after that last statement. "Yes, I've seen Melody. I think it was that time when the Comte came to share his experiences. I thought it was because you were afraid of his reaction to the mask, but he would have recognized you, as daughter of Christine and the Ghost. It also explains why you have the his music. So actually don't do much then when we are working and that 's why you insisted you'd take care of the music. It all make sense now"

"I wouldn't say I'm don't do much. I mean, keeping my identity safe isn't that easy" the girls giggled now. "Miss Daaé, can I ask you a question?"Christine looked at her daughter, asking without words if Katerina could be trusted. Melody had a little doubt( probably because she never had people to trust in except for her parents and their friends) but eventually nodded "Sure why not"

"Why did you stay with him?"

"I thought you were going to ask me. I stayed with him to safe Raoul's life. If I refused to stay with Erik, yes that's his name, I found that out later, he would have killed Raoul. I didn't want that to happen, you see I loved Raoul then, and not only as a friend. I couldn't stand to see my lover hurt, even if that mean to sacrifice myself."

"Wow, you must have loved the Comte deeply"

"Yes I did. But in a way I'm glad Erik gave me that ultimatum. It gave me a chance to learn more about one of the most passionate people I had ever met. Erik's a very passionate man. When he plays music, or sometimes compose, you can feel he puts his soul into it. And he's not only passionate about his music, it's the same when he draws or designing things or even when he just looks at me. I'm so glad I decided to stay with him, I couldn't have had a better life"

"But didn't you hate him at the moment? He made you give up everything you knew."

"In the beginning, I wouldn't even say a word to him. Actually I just sat there. He was constantly around, talking to me, even though I never said anything in return, or he was playing music or composing. At some point, I started to have little conversations with him, since I was dying for some form of human contact. I guess I started to care even more for him than I did already. You must know what he meant for me before that night, don't you?"

"Yes, he was your Angel of Music, right?"

Christine nodded. "Please no more questions, I'm sure Erik doesn't like it when I talk about him to people I hardly know"

"I understand" Katerina looked in Melody's direction. "I think it's best for me to go now, Jean-Jaques and Phillipe wil be wondering where I am"

She then went over to give Melody a hug, while whispering in her ear "We'll talk another time" She then turned around " It was a pleasure to meet you, don't worry, your secret's safe with me," with that she left.

* * *

"I'm sorry for bursting in like that, I hadn't expect you'd had any visitors," Christine said. "Don't worry, I'm sure she won't tell. But it's best we let father know about this. He would be furious if he didn't."

"You're right, and I believe it's my task to tell him. But we haven't discussed why it is you're here and not with the rest of your class. What's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, I've lived long enough with your father to know when something's wrong even when one is to stubborn not to tell" Melody sighed, she really didn't want to repeat what she had said mere moments ago. "You know what, I'll come by tomorrow and explain everything." Christine immediately knew Melody wanted to discuss this with Erik. She knew this was about something she could never understand: wearing a mask to hide one's face.


	15. Telling The Phantom

**I really do apologize for this late update, but I've started college this september and I have a really busy scheduale. Everyday I have to get up at 6:15 am and sometimes I'm back home 7:45 pm. Sigh. I didn't had much time to write, but her it is. Enjoy.**

Katerina wasn't in quite a hurry to get back to Phillipe's house. No, what she wanted was to let the information she had received only a few minutes ago in. It all made sense now. She wondered if she would ever have the chance to meet this Phantom.

"There you are," Jean-Jacques said. "What, did you miss me already?" Katerina asked teasingly.

"Who wouldn't miss you, even if you were gone for only a while," was his swift response, a response that made Katerina blush. "I just wanted to know how Melody's doing. She's acting a little out of the ordinary today. Did she perchance told you anything?" "She has a little problem with performing, one she wish she didn't had. That's all I'm going to tell you" Jean-Jacques knew from that instant that she was referring to Melody's mask. "Alright then. Come we still have a lot to do, not that anybody's actually doing anything. There all just too busy with rehearsing"

Katerina smiled. It was no wonder nobody did anything, except practicing. It was the one of the biggest chances they all had to become a 'star'. Katerina knew that if she wanted to have a role, she really needed to practice too. "Well, I guess I won't be of any assistance, I have to practice too," she said. Jean-Jacques grimaced at the idea that nobody would be working on the play for the rest of the week. "Ah well, maybe I can help you practice. It doesn't seem like anybody would be angry if I didn't worked any farther, especially since they all aren't doing anything" "Seems like a plan" And the two of them chose a good spot to practice.

Phillipe, on the other hand, wasn't actually busy practicing. Nor did he worked on this play. No, what he did was wondering about Melody and why she was acting like this. Tomorrow he would ask her. Since he wasn't doing anything, some of the other students asked him what he was pondering over. "Nothing really, I guess I'm just not in the mood to do anything," he lied, for what he wanted was to do nothing more than to go to Melody and ask her what was bothering her. "Okay then, maybe it's best if we all leave then, since we're not making any progress. I'll inform the others they can go home," and in less than ten minutes, everybody was on their way home. Phillipe was tired figuring out what was wrong with Melody, so he continued his 'personal project', playing some song on his violin. He knew he should practice a lot would he intend to play one particular song, one he was sure of that would swoon Melody of her feet.

Raoul de Chagny noticed how Phillipe would play the violin more often than he did before. When he played it, it made Raoul remember all those memories from his childhood, where Christine's father would play the violin and told stories. He sighed loudly.

It was the second night in a row, Melody was unable to find sleep. So like the previous time, she went out into the darkness of the night. Involuntarily, it happened that she found herself in the same alley as before. The only difference this time was that there were no drunken man fighting. She was glad for this, now she didn't need to scare people off. Although it was easy for her, she didn't like to scare people (unlike her father, who found this rather amusing.) Melody went to the place where that man presumably died. She looked at the ground and nothing indicated that someone had died there. It was a rather depressing thought. People could easily die without anything showing their deaths. She sighed. A sudden noise jerked her out of her thoughts.

It was a group of men, this time not drunk. "I tell you, here she was. I don't know where she came from, nor where she went to," the man who wanted to attack Melody the previous night said. "Yeah, that's maybe because you were too drunk to notice," another said. Laughter could be heard. Melody reacted quickly. She went to a side alley of the one she was in now. In that way, she could easily overhear the conversation without being noticed.

"So basically what you're doing, is bringing us here to help you defend yourself if that Alley Ghost is to return to this exact place," one of the group said. "No, moron. I bring you here so that if she returns, you could see that she exist."

"oh, wait. You mean this ghost is a girl? You got scared by a girl?" it seemed that the other members of the group started to make fun of him. "Not just any girl, one who hides half of her face. That can be right. And she was all dressed in black. What girls does that?" the man tried to defend himself. After this the others went quiet. "Interesting, a girl, dressed in black and who covers her face. Are you sure you didn't hallucinated it, it seems very unlikely."

"I told you I didn't hallucinated it"

And as if by proving his point, a voice was heard. "He's right you know. I do exist. I'm not merely a hallucination of a drunk man. Pray that you'll never come in touch with me, for I won't be as friendly as I was with him. He had the chance to get away, the ones who come in touch with me won't be as lucky," Melody said. Luckily for her, the alleys were small and an echo could be produced from a distance. The men didn't knew what was coming to them. Surely they all had heard the voice of a girl. They looked around in the alley, but they weren't able to find her. Melody silently chuckled. How easy it was to scare people. After she watched the group leave the alley, she went to Montmartre.

The next morning, she decided not to go to school today. First she wanted to have the conversation with her parents. Not that she actually looked forward to it, but if she wanted to get it over with. When she arrived at her previous home, it was nothing but natural that her parents were surprised to see her this early.

"I told you mom that I would come over to have a little talk. And since I came early it's the perfect opportunity to share breakfast with you," was the first thing she said when her parents took notice of her. "And why did you think we would be up this time in the morning?" Erik asked her.

"Remember the time I tried to sneak out of this lair?" Melody countered with her own question. "Oh yes, that was fun wasn't it. You sneaked out of the house when we were asleep, assuming that you'd be able to sneak back in the early morning. But how wrong you were"

"Uhu, back then I learned that you were an early riser. So I knew you'd be up by now" The only thing Erik did was slightly shake his head, remembering the whole situation with Melody sneaking out. How comical it looks now, while it back then was something that made his blood boil.

"You said you would come over for a little talk, is something the matter, dear? Is that why you weren't at the Chagny's house?" Erik asked. Melody shot a look at her mother, questioning her if she hadn't told what had happened yesterday. Unfortunately, Christine hadn't yet, she had planned to tell Erik this morning. He now knew something was amiss. "Before we have this little talk, I think it's best I tell you something," Christine started. Erik was looking suspiciously at her. Christine drew a deep breath and told him about Katerina.

"WHAT!!" he yelled. "She knows and you're only telling me this now!" "Calm down father, I'm positively sure she'll keep it a secret," Melody tried to calm him down. "And why do you think that," he snapped. "Because she's a friend"

Melody knew it wasn't a great excuse in her father's eyes, he never had good experiences with humanity. "Madame Giry never told, didn't she?" Melody tried a different tactic. "You know that that is a completely different situation" "I trust Katerina like you trust her. I believe I'm still capable to detect people's motives"

Erik wasn't too happy with this all, but he felt like he should trust Melody on this. _But she can't stop me bringer her 'friend' a little visit,_ he thought. "Fine I guess," he said, still not entirely calm. He saw Melody's face lit up and knew he would betray her trust in him.

"Now, what's the reason of the little talk you want," he asked. Melody's eyes grew somber. "It's about the play." Erik took a good look at her and sighed. "You don't want to be in it because of your mask"

Melody nodded weakly. "Still you want to be part of it, not only behind the scenes." Christine was, after all these years with him, still surprised with his capacity to see what was on people's minds by looking at them.

"It'll be weird if I would wear a flesh-coloured mask on the stage. If people would meet me afterwards, they'll look even more weird at the mask," Melody explained. She sighed. "I don't know what to do"

"What if you changed the play a little bit," Erik said. Christine and Melody were looking at him. "What if you made the angel of music a woman and the pupil a man, that way you' still can play without having to wear a new mask." "It's a little too late father, by the end of the week auditions will take place," Melody said.

Erik was pondering a bit. "Who has the script my dear," he then asked with a grin on his face. Christine immediately reacted. "NO. Erik you will not go to the person and scare them to death to change it."

Erik only grinned more. "Erik, I forbid you to," she said. Erik then used his ventroquisilm skills. "My dear, we both know you can't forbid me anything," he said to her. Her eyes widened. "Relax mother, he can't do anything if he don't know who has the script," Christine said. "We all know he'd find a way to know," Christine sighed. "With some luck, it take him until after the auditions to find out and then he can't change it anymore," Melody said. Erik, growing more and more angry with the fact they talked about him as if he wasn't even there, said: "Oh believe me when I say I'll find him, or her, before the end of tomorrow night"

"Father, please, don't. I don't want to change the play, or you to scare anyone. Please?" Melody asked. Erik sighed, "Fine, no change in the play. But what are you going to do then?" "I'm not sure yet. Do you think I should go to the audition?"

"Of course you should," both Erik and Christine said. "After that you still can decide what to do," her father said. Melody smiled. "You're right, but then I should better hurry and try not to be too late at school," she said while standing up. She said her goodbye's and went off.

She ran as fast as she could, almost knocking over some innocent bystanders. People were looking even more strange at her then when she would just walk over the street. When she finally arrived at school, she noticed that there was no one walking around. _Damn, everybody's already in class_. She continued to run towards her classroom. She knocked at the door. A voice told her to come in, which she did. "Ah, miss Destler, how nice of you to join us," Madame Galure began. "Now please sit down"

Melody went to her seat, which was next to Jean-Jacques. He looked at her questioningly. "I'll explain later," Melody whispered.

**Ps: I guess it will take some time before my next update. Sorry for that.**


	16. Decision

**Hey there, sorry for the long wait. Things were rather busy here and wasn't able to write anyting. Even now i shouldn't be posting. I should be studying and if my parents knew.... oh boy. Unfortunatley i won't be able to write in a long time, school's got me rather busy. But i'll try to make it up during summer, i hope i'll have more time then.**

After what seemed an eternity, the class was dismissed. Melody, who already had promised to explain her absence the first half hour, had felt the suspicious glares from Katerina and Phillipe burning in her back the entire class. She waited until everyone was out of the class before she started explaining the situation to her friends.

Before Jean-Jacques even had the chance to say something, Melody already was busy speaking. "Yes I have promised to explain and I'm going to do that right now. Since we don't have a lot of time, I'm going to make this short: I had a little talk with my parents about a certain topic before coming to school. She eyed Katerina to follow her and Jean-Jacques knew his and Phillipe's presence was not acquired.

"Okay, you've talked with them about the auditions right?" "Yes I have, and with their advice and support I've decided to audition." Katerina's eyes went wide and even a little squeal could be heard. "I knew it, I knew it. Melody's going to be in the play. You will do a wonderful Christine, I'm sure of it," she said overexcited. "Wait a minute, who said I was going to audition for the role of Christine. And don't get your hopes on, maybe I won't be in the production."

Katerina's happiness was short lived. "Oh please tell me you're kidding me right? Come on Melody, there's nobody more perfect to play the role of Christine. And I'm sure if you sing like that time in class you'll get the role and…" Suddenly Melody burst into laughter. "You should have seen your face Katerina, hilarious. Of course I'm going for that role," Melody said whilst giving her best friend a knowing smirk.

"Okay, what's going on?" Phillipe asked, approaching them after he noticed the smirk Melody had given Katerina. The two girls just smirked again and in unison said "Nothing". Jean-Jacques shook his head. "I think it's best if you drop the subject Phill, girls business. We will never know," he said whilst urging Phillipe to follow him. He had a feeling the girls had something to talk about.

Phillipe followed him but when they were out of the hearing range of the two he started questioning Jean-Jacques why they were leaving them. "Because, dear cousin, I have a feeling those two need to discuss something that doesn't involve our presence." Phillipe sighed and started a conversation about the upcoming audition.

Meanwhile Melody and Katerina were busy discussing what had happened this morning. "So you mean he didn't had any objections about the whole thing, I mean you performing as your mother. You look a lot like her, maybe will make the connection if they see you with your mask after the performance?"

"Oh come on, Christine Daaé hasn't been seen for over 20 years. If anyone tells me I look exactly like her, I can always pretend I don't know how she looks like and tell them that I must be coincidence. Don't worry." Katerina's excitement reached its peak. "Does that mean your parents are going to come?". Melody laughed. "You really want to meet him don't you?" Katerina couldn't hide the answer, for she began to blush. "Come, we have to go. I don't want to be late in two classes." Katerina laughed and followed Melody to the next lesson.

The two of them walked in, with a little more speed than a person would do normally since the teacher was already in the room. "Now you 're all here, I think it's time to start the lessons. But before we do that one last announcement. As you all know, by the end of the weeks there are try outs for our little musical production. Everybody who wants to go and give it a try, be at the aula of the opera house by one o'clock this Friday afternoon. And since everything is said and done, let's proceed" and with that he started the lessons.

As noon arrived and everybody went to a local café to consume their lunches, all one could hear were a number of conversations about the auditions this Friday, which would be in 4 days. Everybody grew more anxious with each passing minute. Katerina couldn't help herself. "I think you'll do wonderful Friday, what a luck that I aren't going for the role of Christine. I'm almost one hundred percent sure you'll get the part," she said loudly enough for the whole group to hear. Melody shook her head for she knew exactly why her friend had just said that: she wanted to make the other girls even more nervous than they already were. Why she didn't know.

"You're going to do auditions, I thought you said you didn't want to," said a girl clearly worried about her chances of getting the part. "I did say, but I guess I changed my mind," was Melody's cool reply. "Well, I wish you best of luck," the girl said with an obvious fake smile. She than continued with other conversations. Melody rolled her eyes and Katerina laughed. "Brava, you succeeded in your goal, my dearest friend, but tell me, is there a reason you want to stress out the others?"

"Of course there's not, it is just fun to do," Katerina answered with a smile. "You truly are a wicked one," a voice behind her said. Katerina turned around quickly. "Jean-Jacques," she cried out a little too enthusiastic. "I couldn't help but to overhear that out Katerina purposely stressed out other people. What did she said this time," he said while taking the seat next to Katerina.

"Well I just kind of was talking loud enough for some to hear. I was congratulating Melody with her choice." Jean-Jacques was looking from Melody back to Katerina. "And what would that choice be? Or may I not know yet?" Katerina looked strangely at him. "Yes you may know, why would you ask if you may?" "Well this morning you both were going 'nothing' and I was simply curious if I could know this time. But you still haven't told me and I strongly advise you to, I'm dying of curiosity."

Katerina, who seemed excited to tell him the news, was again talking loud enough for those who haven't already heard. "Melody told me this morning that she changed her mind about the audition. Before you stands our Christine"

Jean-Jacques congratulated Melody with her choice but told Katerina there was still a slight possibility she wouldn't get the role. "Come on people, are the two of you tone-deaf? If Melody pulls that stunt again like the other day she'll surely get the part." "We'll just have to wait to see if I could do that again," Melody said. "Could we now please change the subject?"

The little group talked for about half an hour before Melody noticed that Phillipe hasn't showed up. "Jean-Jacques, do you know where Phillipe is? He hasn't arrived yet." Jean-Jaques looked around and frowned. "No I have no idea, normally he meets us here when he has things to do first." " I don't think he'll come, it's almost time to go back," Katerina said. Melody glanced over at the clock and saw that Katerina was right. This made her wonder about just what Phillipe had to do first.

Katerina saw Melody pondering and couldn't resist to say something. "What's up Melody? Afraid he's got another girl to spend time with?" Melody glared at her friend and Jean-Jacques shook his head lightly. "Still convinced that he and Melody will end up together?" "Of course I am. Have you seen him looking at her, that has to …"

"People, I'm still here. Stop talking like I'm not around," Melody interrupted her. "And Phillipe's just trying to be nice and friendly after the whole incident from day one. I told you before and I repeat, we're just friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Now stop thinking we like each other that way."

"Let's go, it's time to go back," Jean-Jacques said trying to keep an argument from happening. The two girls nodded and off they were. Walking towards their destination, they stumbled upon Phillipe, who seemingly had the same direction. "Ah Phillipe here you are. Now enlighten us all what kept you from coming to meet us?" Jean-Jacques asked, knowing the girls were dying to know where he has been.

"That, my dear friend, you will never know. I'm sorry I missed you all for lunch." "As long as you join us for lunch tomorrow, it's all fine with me," Jean-Jacques said "Being alone to lunch with two such a lovely ladies is just too much for a man to handle." The girls shook their heads and Phillipe smiled. They all continued their journey and a few hours later, they all met each other again, this time accompanied by some other students. It was now time for them all to go and work on their production. However, Phillipe decided against it.

"Can I have all of your attention please," he started " I do believe we won't be able to go to my house today, family matters. And I think it's best if we would take a break from working on the production." He could see that people were about to object, but Phillipe had a perfectly good counterargument. "So I guess that means we have some more time to add the finishing touch to our audition performance, don't you all think?"

A lot of murmur could be heard and soon, people started to go their own way. Jean-Jacques looked at Phillipe "Family matters? How come I haven't heard about them?" Phillipe had a guilty look on his face "Well, I had to come up with an excuse didn't I," he explained. "I don't feel like working on that thing now" he said whilst starting to move. "What's with him?" Katerina asked. "First he doesn't show up this noon and now he's acting strange"

"Must be nervous I guess," Melody said. "For the audition," she explained when seeing Katerina frown. "Never knew he would take it that serious," Jean-Jacques said. A little pause fell. "Well, I guess I'm going home too,"Melody said "See the two of you tomorrow."

By now, only Katerina and Jean-Jacques stood on the little square before the school. Jean-Jacques contemplated on what to do, leave her there all by herself, or steal some more time by accompanying her home. "Would you like me to accompany you home?" he asked her.

**So, this was it. I know it wasn't worth the wait, but hey, it's something. Until next time**


End file.
